


Dream in the Shadows

by Feanoriel



Series: A Song of Sorrow and Hope [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Maglor in Imladris, Maglor è una balia asciutta (di nuovo), Third Age, What-If, la complicata situazione familiare di Elrond, tutto è complicato, è tutto molto complicato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: La Terra di Mezzo si gode la sua pace, dopo la sconfitta di Sauron da parte dell'Ultima Alleanza, quando un misterioso straniero si presenta ad Imladris: una persona che Elrond credeva di aver perso per sempre, ma che non ha mai dimenticato ...





	1. I. Elrond

See me in the shadows  
See me in the shadows  
Songs I will sing  
Of runes and rings  
Just hand me my harp  
And this night turns into myth  
Nothing seems real  
You soon will feel  
The world we live is in another’s skald  
Dream in the shadow  
Dream in the shadow.  
[Blind Guardian| Skalds and Shadows]

Elrond si stiracchiò pigramente, rilassando le membra indolenzite. Era seduto sotto la folta chioma di un frassino, sentiva sulla pelle e tra i capelli la lieve brezza estiva che spirava nei giardini di Imladris. Il sole splendeva radioso, illuminando i capelli neri come il carbone di Elladan ed Elrohir, intenti a giocare poco distanti da loro, così come la splendente chioma argentea di Celebrìan, sparsa sulle sue gambe. Sua moglie gli aveva posato il capo in grembo, e ora Elrond poteva rimirare il suo bel viso rilassato nel torpore del pomeriggio, i suoi occhi chiusi con le lunghe ciglia argentee abbassate, il suo respiro lieve e le sue labbra di rosa dischiuse. Le scostò delicatamente una ciocca dalla fronte. Aveva un libro aperto sull’erba, poco distante dal suo ginocchio, ma aveva quasi paura a muoversi, per non turbare l’ assopimento della moglie.

-Ti ho battuto, Morgoth!- Elrohir puntò il bastone che teneva in mano sul petto di Elladan. - Sono Fingolfin, Re Supremo dei Noldor, e ora tornatene nell’ombra, Oscuro Nemico del Mondo!

-Ah!- Elladan si portò la manina al petto, fingendo di essere colpito. Si gettò per terra, come se fosse davvero un guerriero caduto, per poi rialzarsi di scatto, la tunica piena di fili d’erba. - La prossima volta Morgoth lo fai _tu_. Non mi piace farlo- fece una smorfia.

- _Shhhhh_ \- Elrond fece un gesto, per attirare la loro attenzione. - Non disturbate vostra madre.

-Macchè disturbare- Elrond sentì Celebrìan muoversi contro di lui, sollevando le braccia snelle e stiracchiandosi. I capelli sottili le caddero sul viso, morbide onde argentee illuminate dai riflessi dorati alla luce del sole del pomeriggio. Si tirò su e sbadigliò. - Sono sveglia. 

-Eccoti- Elrond non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Le passò un braccio attorno alla vita, e la strinse a sé.- Credevo dormissi. 

-Come potevo dormire, col chiasso che facevate?- lei lanciò un’occhiata affettuosa ai gemelli, ancora intenti a battibeccare, prima di affondare il viso contro la sua spalla. - Sarebbe stato impossibile, credimi.

Lui scoppiò a ridere, posando il mento contro il capo di lei, sentendo i suoi capelli soffici solleticargli la pelle. Era così calda e morbida tra le sue braccia, il suo respiro lieve contro di lui … 

-Mio signore, mia signora - una voce conosciuta interruppe quel momento. Celebrìan si staccò in fretta da lui, cercando di mettere in ordine i capelli. Elrond alzò lo sguardo in tempo per incontrare quello di Erestor, in piedi sotto il portico del giardino. Si era portato una mano al viso, doveva essere in imbarazzo per averli disturbati in un momento così intimo.

Ma Elrond non gliene voleva. Erestor non li avrebbe mai disturbati se non ce ne fosse stato motivo.

-Che succede?- domandò, tirandosi su e dirigendosi verso di lui. Il viso del suo consigliere aveva un’aria strana, pareva … Elrond faticò a dare un nome all’emozione che leggeva sul suo viso. Pareva sbigottito, come di fronte a un avvenimento che andasse oltre le sue capacità di comprensione.

\- È tornato un drappello dei nostri esploratori, mio signore- Erestor prese un respiro profondo. - E con loro vi è … hanno portato qui uno straniero, sire. Si è consegnato spontaneamente alle nostre sentinelle, e ha chiesto di venire condotto a tutti i costi da voi … a quanto pare, desidera parlarvi più di ogni altra cosa.

-Uno straniero?- Elrond corrugò la fronte. - Hai idea di chi costui possa essere?- si chiese chi mai potesse essere. Forse un Adan che chiedeva il suo aiuto per curare un parente che soffriva di una malattia che la medicina degli Edain non poteva guarire? Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.

-No, mio signore- Erestor scosse la testa.- È un Elda, ma … non assomiglia a nessuno che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Non è del popolo di Thranduil, o di quello di Cìrdan, o del popolo di Lórien che obbedisce ora alla madre di dama Celebrìan- fece un lieve inchino in direzione di sua moglie, che si era avvicinata per ascoltare la conversazione. - Non capisco, mio signore. Comunque, ora è qui, l’ho alloggiato in una delle stanze all’ingresso. Non ha alcuna arma con sé, ma se volete che chieda a qualcuna delle guardie …

-No, niente guardie- se si trattava di qualcuno che aveva disperatamente bisogno del suo aiuto, non desiderava spaventarlo.- Andrò da lui a parlargli personalmente.

-Vuoi che venga con te?- Celebrìan gli si accostò. Il loro momento di pace era stato turbato, Elrond si promise di rimediare, una volta che quella questione fosse stata risolta. Le sorrise, conciliante.

-No, non credo vi saranno problemi- le posò le mani sulle spalle morbide, con delicatezza. - Tu rimani qui coi bambini … tornerò subito, non ci metterò molto.  
Lei annuì, e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per posargli un lieve bacio sulla guancia destra:- Sii cauto, amore mio. Ho fiducia in te, ma fa’ attenzione. Non esitare a chiamarmi, se ci saranno problemi- lanciò un’occhiata eloquente ad Erestor, che annuì convinto.

-Non penso ce ne sarà bisogno - Elrond prese un lungo sospiro. - Fa’ pure strada.  
***  
La stanza in cui lo straniero era stato momentaneamente alloggiato si trovava accanto all’ingresso principale della casa, che dava sul cortile interno. Era una stanza arredata con alcuni divani e dei tavolini, in modo che i viaggiatori potessero trovare un attimo di conforto dalla lunga strada, prima di venire definitivamente alloggiati. Elrond pensò che avrebbe dovuto trovare una sistemazione anche per lui, se avesse deciso di fermarsi. 

Erestor si mise accanto alla porta, per lasciarlo passare, e lo seguì una volta entrato. Elrond si pose al centro della stanza, e si schiarì la gola.

-Benvenuto ad Imladris, viaggiatore- disse. - Io sono Elrond Peredhel, signore di questa casa, e qualsiasi cosa io possa fare per te … - ma non finì la frase, perché le parole gli morirono in gola non appena il suo sguardo si posò su colui che aveva di fronte.

Era un Elda, sì. Ma non apparteneva a nessun popolo elfico che ancora camminasse sulla Terra di Mezzo, come Erestor gli aveva detto, bensì ad una stirpe creduta estinta da lungo tempo. Ecco perché il suo consigliere non lo aveva riconosciuto. Vestiva di stracci così stinti e lisi che il colore originario era ormai irriconoscibile, e sul suo viso vi erano i segni di un dolore troppo grande per essere contenuto, ma ancora i suoi occhi brillavano vividi e fieri come Elrond li ricordava. Ancora al suo fianco pendeva una bisaccia, appesa alla cintura, ed Elrond non dubitava che dentro di essa vi fosse l’arpa che aveva udito suonare, così tanti secoli prima. I capelli, che ricordava neri come la pece, ora erano stati striati di grigio per la stanchezza e il dolore, come se fosse un Adan in età avanzata e non un Elda.

Sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi, senza che potesse davvero credere a ciò che vedeva. Era assurdo, troppo assurdo. Lo aveva cercato per così tanti anni, disperatamente, senza poter darsi pace, e proprio ora che aveva ormai perso qualsiasi speranza di ritrovarlo, ecco che gli si presentava, lì nella sua casa, contro qualsiasi logica, contro ogni previsione. Non riusciva quasi a credere che potesse essere vero, dovette sbattere gli occhi più e più volte prima di rendersi conto che era _reale_ ciò che stava vedendo, e non una qualche assurda visione della sua mente.

-Maglor Fëanorion?- sussurrò, con un filo di voce. Si fece avanti, gli occhi spalancati. Era lui, era _davvero_ lui, ne studiò a lungo i lineamenti decisi della casa di Fëanor e quegli occhi grigio-acciaio che si erano ormai impressi nella sua memoria. 

Lui si alzò dal divanetto. Aveva le spalle più curve di quanto ricordasse, e pareva incredibilmente stanco, ma nell’ andargli incontro un lieve, pallido sorriso gli apparve sulle labbra. Elrond non poté fare a meno di chiedersi da quanto tempo non sorridesse.

-Elrond- la voce del suo antico mentore era più roca di quanto ricordasse, ma ancora melodiosa, la più bella voce sulla superficie di Arda. Elrond rabbrividì, nel ricordare quando alcuni Eldar che vivevano lungo le coste vicino ad Edhellond gli avevano raccontato di aver udito una voce cantare, colma di dolore, lungo le coste durante la notte, quando ancora era intento nella sua disperata ricerca di _qualsiasi_ traccia che potesse ricondurlo al suo maestro. Era stata l’ultima volta che aveva sentito parlare di Maglor, e ormai erano passati mille e più anni da quel momento. All’epoca, col cuore a pezzi, si era dovuto arrendere al fatto che il suo maestro _non_ desiderasse venire ritrovato da lui. Non aveva potuto ricavare altre informazioni da quegli Elfi, risalire all’esecutore di quei canti era stato impossibile per loro.

Ma ora, eccolo lì. Eccolo lì, contro ogni aspettativa. Elrond strinse i pugni, ricordando in preda al dolore il momento in cui Gil Galad, pallido in volto, lo aveva convocato nella sua tenda per dargli quella tremenda notizia: i figli di Fëanor si erano intrufolati nell’accampamento di Eönwë per rubare i Silmarilli, malgrado l’Araldo di Manwë avesse detto loro che non avevano più alcun diritto sulle gemme di loro padre.

Elrond non aveva quasi potuto credere a ciò che Gil Galad gli aveva detto. Era andato lui personalmente a comunicare il messaggio di Eönwë a Maedhros e Maglor. Oh, aveva sperato così tanto di _salvarli_. Avrebbe voluto mostrare loro il nuovo mondo che lui, Elros e Gil Galad all’epoca stavano costruendo, con così tanta fatica, così tanto dolore alle loro spalle. Avrebbe voluto che venissero con lui, che avessero finalmente una speranza di una vita al di fuori di quel maledetto giuramento che - _oh, lui lo sapeva_ \- aveva finito per macchiare irrimediabilmente le loro anime, e che li aveva privati di tutto ciò che amavano.

Ma alla fine era stato tutto inutile. A nulla erano valsi l’amore, la speranza e la compassione contro il tremendo peso del Giuramento e della maledizione di Fëanor. Maedhros e Maglor avevano versato altro sangue per recuperare quelle maledette gemme, e tutte le sue belle parole non avevano potuto impedirlo.  
Così come poi non era riuscito a fare più nulla per loro. Maedhros era morto, non riuscendo più a tollerare il peso di ciò che era diventato per colpa del Giuramento, e Maglor era sparito, rifiutando di farsi trovare per tutti quegli anni. Per quanto Elrond l’avesse strenuamente cercato, nonostante avesse usato ogni sua abilità nel tentativo di recuperare il suo vecchio maestro.

-Io non … - chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva quasi le lacrime salirgli al viso. Ah, e pensare che era stato proprio _Maglor_ a riconoscere la sua eloquenza, e ad insegnargli come sfruttarla! - Sei davvero tu! Dopo tutti questi anni … credevo non ti avrei trovato, mai più.

-Lo so- vide Maglor incrociare le mani dietro la schiena. - Elrond, io … so che non lo avresti mai pensato … e nemmeno io avrei mai potuto sperare di rivederti, ma … ho pensato che te lo dovevo. Dopo tutto ciò che accadde … forse ho sbagliato a venire qui, forse non dovevo rievocare vecchi fantasmi del passato a tormentarti …

-No!- Elrond si mosse verso di lui, come se Maglor potesse svanire da un momento all’altro e lasciarlo solo, ancora una volta. - Per favore, no … sono felice di vederti, _Nolimo_. Non … non pensare che ti detesto, o che non voglia più avere a che fare con te. Te ne prego, rimani. Ho così tanto da dirti.

Maglor annuì leggermente. -Già. Non me ne andrò, non preoccuparti … non dopo tutto il tempo che ci ho messo a trovarti. Ho dovuto consegnarmi ai tuoi esploratori, o non sarei mai arrivato fin qui.

-Sì, lo so- Elrond non poté fare a meno di sorridere. - Vieni, ti faccio preparare una stanza.

Accompagnò Maglor lungo il corridoio dell’atrio, e su per le scale, dove si trovavano le stanze degli ospiti. Lungo la strada, fermò una delle ancelle di Celebrìan, e le chiese di andare a chiamare le sue compagne, affinché preparassero una stanza, un bagno caldo e dei nuovi abiti per il loro ospite. La ragazza guardò per un istante lo straniero che le veniva presentato, senza mostrare alcun segno di riconoscerlo, poi andò a chiamare le sue colleghe per eseguire gli ordini.

Vide una certa ritrosia sul viso di Maglor quando lo accompagnò nella sua stanza, una tinozza già colma di acqua calda che lo attendeva. Elrond si chiese se il suo maestro non avesse deliberatamente evitato di avere qualsiasi tipo di comodità, durante tutti quegli anni. In ogni caso, non gli avrebbe fatto male. Sapeva per esperienza che l’umore dei viaggiatori poteva cambiare, con un bagno caldo e dei vestiti puliti, e soprattutto con la consapevolezza che sarebbero stati trattati con rispetto e che avrebbero ricevuto ogni cura possibile. E sicuramente per Maglor poteva fare la differenza, il potersi presentare alla popolazione di Imladris abbigliato come il principe che era.

Una volta che il suo maestro ebbe richiuso la porta dietro di sé, Elrond tirò un respiro profondo. Era tutto _troppo_ , troppo per lui. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare, dopo che si era sentito così tradito e abbandonato, all’epoca, quando aveva saputo ciò che i figli di Fëanor avevano fatto, e che aveva avuto la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Maglor. E ora lui si presentava così dal nulla, senza alcun preavviso, senza che Elrond avesse modo di saperlo, né di affrontare la cosa.

Scosse la testa, dandosi dello stupido. Non era più il giovane che Maglor aveva lasciato ad affrontare la consapevolezza che il mondo gli era appena crollato sotto i piedi, che non avrebbe mai più rivisto le persone che lo avevano cresciuto, e che suo fratello gemello, l’altra metà della sua anima, avrebbe scelto il destino opposto al suo, e che sarebbe morto come uno degli Edain, lasciandolo solo per tutte le ere del mondo. Era stato tremendo, ricordava, aveva preferito dedicare tutto sé stesso al dovere e ai propri studi di medicina, inmodo da poter fare _qualcosa_ per quel nuovo mondo che stava contribuendo a costruire, senza legarsi a nessuno, a parte forse Gil Galad che era suo amico già da molti anni.

Ma ora era diverso, ora era un marito e un padre di famiglia. I tempi in cui aveva cercato di non legarsi, di non provare amore per qualcuno, nel terrore di poterlo perdere, erano ormai finiti da un pezzo. Aveva una famiglia senza la quale non avrebbe potuto vivere. Era ora che affrontasse il dolore del passato che Maglor portava con sé, e forse sarebbero riusciti finalmente a chiarirsi, a dirsi tutto ciò per cui non c’era stato il tempo, un’era prima.

Si diresse spedito verso il giardino in cui si trovava Celebrìan coi bambini. Non aveva quasi idea di quanto si fosse attardato, ma il sole si era spostato nel cielo. Si strofinò il mento, pensoso.

-Ti senti bene, amore mio?- la voce di Celebrìan lo raggiunse all’improvviso. - Hai l’aria di aver visto un fantasma.

Lui si voltò. Celebrìan era in piedi di fronte a lui, che lo scrutava attenta, un’espressione preoccupata sul viso, un’unica ruga che corrugava la sua fronte candida. Elrond le sorrise conciliante, nel tentativo di rassicurarla, e le tese la mano.

-Sto bene- disse. -Solo che … Oh, Eru, non avrei mai potuto prevedere una cosa del genere.

-Che succede?- lei raccolse le gonne e si affiancò a lui, posandogli una mano sul braccio. -Non farmi preoccupare.

-Non c’è nulla da preoccuparsi, mia cara- lui le prese la mano destra tra le sue, per rassicurarla. _O quasi_ , si disse. Non avrebbe potuto negare che la venuta di Maglor lo avesse sconvolto. Non lo aveva visto da così tanto tempo, e lo aveva lasciato nell’amarezza e nell’incertezza, non sapendo che decisione avrebbe preso il suo vecchio mentore e se le loro strade si fossero nuovamente incontrate. E quando aveva saputo poi di ciò che avevano fatto i Fëanorioni al campo di Eönwë, si era sentito tradito, per l’ennesima volta coloro che amava l’avevano abbandonato- _come avevano fatto i suoi genitori, come aveva fatto suo fratello_. Aveva portato a lungo la colpa di ciò che era accaduto, per non essere riuscito a convincere Maglor e Maedhros ad accettare l’offerta dell’Araldo di Manwë, perché ancora una volta tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato inutile, e aveva perso le persone che lo avevano cresciuto, che lo avevano accolto nella loro famiglia quando lui aveva perso la sua.

Nel corso degli anni, era riuscito a perdonarsi per quell’avvenimento. Il Giuramento di Fëanor era un voto che nemmeno i Valar potevano sciogliere, cosa poteva fare lui contro di esso? Quando tutti i figli di Fëanor avevano finito per soccombere, l’uno dopo l’altro, a quell’atroce giuramento?

Ma ora la venuta di Maglor gettava il tutto in una luce nuova. Lo aveva cercato per così tanti anni, almeno finché non aveva capito che il suo vecchio maestro aveva spontaneamente cancellato tutte le sue tracce. Come se fosse un fantasma che non voleva più lasciare il suo passaggio nelle vite dei vivi. E ora, dopo tutti quei secoli, dopo tutto quel tempo speso a cercarlo, si era presentato da lui spontaneamente. Quale mai poteva essere il motivo?

-Non quando sembri così turbato- sua moglie gli posò l’altra mano sulla guancia. - Cosa sta succedendo? 

-Se non l’avessi visto coi miei stessi occhi non ci crederei- Elrond scosse la testa. - Ecco, lo straniero di cui parlava Erestor … _oh, Eru, non saprei nemmeno che dire_ … si tratta di qualcuno che credevo di aver perso da lungo tempo- alzò lo sguardo verso Celebrìan che non si perdeva nessun suo movimento, attenta. - Il mio … il mio mentore, Maglor Fëanorion. Sai che ti ho parlato di lui …- la voce per un attimo gli cedette, mentre Celebrìan lo guardava basita.

-Ma come …- lei lasciò la sua stretta per portarsi la mano alla bocca. - Come … Elrond, oh, Eru! Non potrei mai quasi crederci se …

-È così - Elrond ripensò a Galadriel, e al poco amore che provava per i Fëanoriani. Si chiese cosa avesse raccontato alla figlia su di loro, e ripensò alle vecchie discussioni che lui e Celebrìan avevano avuto in merito, molto prima che si sposassero. Galadriel doveva ricordare bene Fëanor, e il Doriath messo a ferro e fuoco, e ancora prima il sangue che imbrattava i candidi porti di Alqualondë, e la mortale desolazione dell’Helcaraxë, e aveva raccontato tutto ciò alla figlia. Ricordava ancora l’incertezza e il dubbio sul viso di Celebrìan, quando le aveva raccontato per la prima volta della sua infanzia, di quando, contro ogni logica, Maglor e Maedhros si fossero affezionati a lui e a suo fratello.

-La ragione mi spingerebbe a dire che non posso sicuramente lodarli per _non_ aver ucciso dei bambini- ricordava che lei gli avesse detto all’epoca. - Ma io non li ho conosciuti, a differenza tua. E mi fido del tuo giudizio. Hanno fatto quello che hanno fatto, ma se sono riusciti a provare dell’affetto per te e tuo fratello … beh, sicuramente non posso biasimarli per questo.

-Che ci fa qui?- la voce di Celebrìan, nel presente, lo distolse da quei ricordi. - Voglio dire, l’hai cercato per così tanto tempo … perché solo ora? Non ha avuto l’occasione di venire da te, in tutti questi secoli?

-Non lo so- confessò Elrond. - Immagino me ne parlerà … ho intenzione di ospitarlo qui, il più possibile, se desidera rimanere … e poi, non so che ne sarà di lui. Se vuole andare ad Ovest …

-Mia madre è ancora sotto il Bando dei Valar- gli ricordò Celebrìan. - E lei non è una dei Fëanoriani … se fosse così, i Valar dovrebbero prima decidere che farne di lui, e se permettergli nuovamente di accedere in Aman. 

-È vero- Elrond sospirò, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle. - Non lo so, non lo so … è qualcosa che non avrei mai pensato di vivere, questo momento. Temo di non sapere come affrontarlo.

- _Elrond_ \- la voce di lei era pacata, le sue dita morbide quando gli sfiorarono la guancia destra. - Te ne prego … non sei solo. Lo affronteremo assieme, come abbiamo già affrontato _così tanto_. Il tuo maestro … so che è passato così tanto tempo, ma non dubito che tu e lui riuscirete a chiarirvi.

-Lo spero- mormorò lui, intensificando la stretta. Ricordava ancora come Celebrìan gli fosse stata vicina, dopo la morte di Gil Galad, quando tutte le responsabilità della sua corona erano cadute sulle sue spalle. Era stato un periodo duro, ma il loro rapporto ne era uscito più forte che mai. 

-Accadrà- lo rassicurò lei, e lo scintillio fiero dei suoi occhi azzurri per qualche istante fece sentire ad Elrond la stessa sicurezza che provava lei. -Vieni, andiamo. Dobbiamo prepararci per stasera.

Elrond non provò nemmeno a guardare il cielo. D’estate il tramonto era tardo, ma la cena era sempre alla stessa ora. Ormai la loro quiete era stata turbata, era impensabile tornare ad oziare tranquillamente con lei in giardino, non quando era ormai chiaro che avrebbero dovuto organizzare al più presto qualcosa per il loro nuovo ospite. Sospirò. Lei aveva ragione, dovevano prepararsi per la cena. Cena che, forse, avrebbero fatto meglio a consumare lontani da occhi ed orecchie indiscreti. Si fidava di ogni suo suddito lì ad Imladris, ma Maglor avrebbe potuto sentirsi a disagio in mezzo alla folla, soprattutto se era rimasto solo per lungo tempo.

-Già - rispose, mentre la seguiva nei loro appartamenti. - Meglio prepararci.  
***  
Elrond, nervosamente, raddrizzò per l’ennesima volta una stoviglia che gli pareva storta. Per qualche strana ragione, non riusciva a credere che nulla in quella stanza andasse bene per il suo maestro, né gli arredi, né la tavola, né il cibo che sarebbe stato servito da lì a poco. Si sfregò le mani, sperando di non sudare. Nemmeno al suo matrimonio con Celebrìan si era sentito tanto nervoso. 

Quanto a Celebrìan stessa, era splendida come suo solito, i lunghi capelli argentei sciolti sulle spalle morbide, avvolta in un vestito di seta blu scuro, punteggiato di ricami d’argento, che dava l’effetto di un cielo pieno di stelle. Pareva Elbereth in persona scesa sulla terra, pensò Elrond con un sospiro, accantonando per un attimo le preoccupazioni.  
I gemelli erano lì con loro, puliti ed agghindati apposta per l’occasione, i capelli neri pettinati dietro le orecchie. Celebrìan aveva detto loro di stare tranquilli, dato che ci sarebbe stato un ospite importante a cena, ma i loro visetti perplessi, gli occhi sgranati, tradivano il fatto che non si sentivano del tutto a loro agio. A Elrond si strinse per un istante il cuore, al pensiero di aver accidentalmente trasmesso ai suoi figli le sue preoccupazioni, dopotutto erano solo bambini e non meritavano nulla di tutto quello. 

Elrohir si avvicinò alla madre e prese a tirarle un lembo della gonna, per attirare la sua attenzione:- Mamma, il nonno quando arriva?

Elrond vide Celebrìan sussultare, prima di alzare il viso per guardarlo stupita. Lui scosse la testa, affranto. Non sapeva come dire ai gemelli di chiamare Maglor, il suo rapporto con lui era troppo complicato per poterlo descrivere in un’unica parola. Per lui, in un certo senso, era sempre stato il padre che non aveva mai avuto, che Eärendil non aveva potuto essere per lui, ma Maglor non aveva mai osato farsi chiamare così da lui.

 _Per me sarà un onore, se i miei figli lo chiameranno nonno_ , pensò Elrond. _D’altra parte, è grazie a lui se sono diventato ciò che sono ora_. C’era però da vedere come avrebbe reagito Maglor a tal proposito.

-Puoi chiamarlo nonno, se vuoi- Elrond rivolse un sorriso al più piccolo dei suoi figli. - Ma aspetta, prima. Fallo solo quando te lo dirò io, va bene?

Elrohir annuì, guardandolo con gli occhi che spiccavano enormi sul visino. Non si era ancora staccato dalla madre.

Celebrìan lo spinse dolcemente verso il fratello: - Su, da bravi, cercate di non agitarvi troppo- sorrise ai suoi figli, spostando una ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio di Elrohir .  
I gemelli guardarono la madre, ma non replicarono, se ne rimasero pazientemente accanto a lei. Elrond non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come si sarebbero comportati, nel corso della serata. I suoi figli erano vivaci, ed Elrond sapeva che non avevano _esattamente_ idea della portata della situazione. In genere non facevano assistere i gemelli ai banchetti, dal momento che erano ancora troppo piccoli per sapere come comportarsi: avrebbe finito solo per annoiarli. Al contrario, quando non c’erano occasioni ufficiali, cenavano sempre tutti assieme in quella medesima sala, con solo Erestor e Glorfindel che venivano ogni tanto ad unirsi a loro. Doveva essere un’assoluta novità per loro sapere che qualcuno che non apparteneva alla cerchia familiare a cui erano abituati si sarebbe seduto alla loro tavola, ma Elrond voleva che fossero lì in quel momento. Soprattutto per via di _chi_ avrebbero conosciuto.Elrond non osava ancora sedersi. Si chiese se Maglor si sarebbe presentato, alla fine, anche se aveva mandato una cameriera a invitarlo formalmente. Ma se quell’offerta l’avesse offeso? Come avrebbe reagito? 

La maniglia si abbassò, e la porta si aprì. Elrond non poté fare a meno di sussultare, quando Maglor apparve sulla soglia.

Aveva indossato i vestiti puliti che gli aveva mandato, una lunga tunica azzurra con ricami d’oro, e delle morbide braghe di tela. Si era pulito i capelli e li aveva legati in una treccia che pendeva sulla schiena, e un sottile cerchio d’oro gli cingeva le tempie. Nel vederlo, Elrond pensò che il suo aspetto non doveva essere molto dissimile a quello che doveva aver avuto in Aman in tempi più felici, forte, bello e regale, privo delle rughe di dolore attorno agli occhi, o delle ciocche grigie tra i capelli. 

Si chiese come dovesse essere stato. Maglor gli aveva detto di avere avuto una moglie, un tempo, e di essere stato felice. Elrond non riusciva ad immaginarselo, per lui il suo maestro aveva sempre avuto quella tetra, disarmante malinconia. Difficile pensare che poteva essere stato felice, con una famiglia colma d’amore accanto a lui.

Elrond prese un respiro profondo, ed accennò un inchino:- Mio signore …

-No- Maglor scosse la testa. -Sono io che dovrei chiamarti così, mi trovo nel tuo reame.

-Non … - Elrond lo guardò.- No, per favore. È grazie a te se sono diventato ciò che sono ora. Non voglio che tu ti inginocchi di fronte a me.

Maglor lo guardò, e per la prima volta Elrond poté vedere l’ombra di un pallido sorriso sulle sue labbra. Ebbe l’improvviso ricordo di un usignolo di legno, donato in una notte cupa dove gli era sembrato di essere solo al mondo, e di quel dono che gli arrivava da colui di cui aveva avuto timore per così tanto tempo. 

Lo vide alzare la mano e stringergli la spalla:- Ne sono orgoglioso- mormorò, in modo che solo lui potesse sentirlo. - Credimi, non potrei essere più felice di così, nel vedere dove sei arrivato. 

Elrond annuì, incapace di dire altro. Temeva che anche a dire una sola parola, sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime.

-Ma parlami della tua famiglia!- Maglor si scostò da lui. Elrond si voltò a guardare Celebrìan, silenziosa ed attenta dietro di lui. Non lo aveva perso di vista per un solo istante.

-Ecco, sì- Elrond fece un passo indietro e si pose accanto a sua moglie. - Mi sono sposato, non so se forse lo sapevi già… lei è mia moglie, Celebrìan di Lórien. 

-Ho udito alcune voci nel mio viaggio per arrivare qui, sì. Comunque, lieto di conoscervi- Maglor rivolse un sorriso cortese a Celebrìan, e fece un lieve inchino. Celebrìan fece una riverenza a sua volta, il ritratto della grazia. - Per Eru- mormorò Maglor, facendo un passo indietro. - Voi somigliate straordinariamente a … solo un attimo- Maglor aggrottò le sopracciglia. - Dunque è vero che Elrond ha sposato la figlia di Artanis?

-Proprio così- il tono di Celebrìan era serafico, mentre si lisciava la gonna. Elrond incrociò le braccia, ricordando la faida che era intercorsa tra Galadriel e Fëanor. Ma quei tempi appartenevano al passato, ormai, ed Elrond era sicuro che le persone di fronte a lui se ne rendessero conto.- Sono io.

-La figlia di Artanis- Maglor annuì. - Beh, non ho mai avuto occasione di conoscervi, mia signora, ma non dubiterei mai del giudizio di Elrond- sorrise piano. - Solo, è così strano per me pensare che … nulla, lasciate perdere. Sono felice per voi due.

Celebrìan annuì piano. Elrond prese un sospiro di sollievo. Forse, col tempo avrebbero potuto capirsi, ed andare oltre i rancori che i loro genitori avevano provato l’uno per l’altra, e che ancora si ripercuotevano nel tempo. D’altronde Celebrìan era sempre stata disposta ad ascoltare i racconti di Elrond sulla sua infanzia, malgrado gli avesse detto più e più volte di provare poca simpatia per i figli di Fëanor.

-Sì, _Nolimo_ \- sorrise piano anche lui. -E loro sono i miei figli, Elladan ed Elrohir.

Fece un cenno ai gemelli, che non avevano smesso per un solo attimo di guardare incuriositi colui che si trovava di fronte a loro padre. Elrond, con gentilezza, si scostò e li fece passare di fronte a lui.

Maglor li guardò a lungo, stranito. Elrond lo capiva bene, ricordava perfettamente quanto lui stesso e Celebrìan fossero stati sorpresi quando avevano scoperto che lei era incinta di non un bambino, ma di due.

Il destino sembrava essere stato provvisto di uno strano senso dell’umorismo, nel dare a lui, che era lui stesso un gemello, due figli come Elladan ed Elrohir.

 _Due gemelli_. Due gemelli esattamente come lo erano stati lui stesso ed Elros, o Eluréd ed Elurín, i due piccoli figli di Dior che i servi dei Fëanoriani avevano mandato a morte in un momento di crudeltà. O come lo erano stati Amrod ed Amras, i figli più piccoli di Fëanor che Elrond non aveva mai conosciuto.  
Sospirò. Era come se la nascita di Elladan ed Elrohir avesse spezzato il cerchio di odio e di vendette creato dalla maledizione di Fëanor, come se avesse finalmente messo la parola fine all’ insensato bagno di sangue che aveva dannato la sua infanzia. Non c’era alcuna ombra a rovinare la spensierata innocenza di Elladan ed Elrohir, i suoi figli non avrebbero dovuto soffrire come avevano sofferto lui e suo fratello.

Maglor sorrise lievemente, un sorriso velato di tristezza, ma pur sempre un sorriso. Elrond sentì il cuore stringersi. Ricordava che i sorrisi di Maglor erano sempre stati rari, così rari, ed effimeri quanto un fiocco di neve che cada sul terreno. Era difficile credere che un tempo potesse essere stato felice, privo di preoccupazioni al mondo.

Elrohir, da sempre il più espansivo dei due, alzò la testolina scura, e i suoi occhi chiari incontrarono quelli grigio-acciaio di Maglor:- Tu sei il papà adottivo di papà, vero?

Elrond non poté fare a meno di sussultare. Era colpa sua, certo, era stato _lui_ a presentare così Maglor ai suoi figli, quando gliene aveva parlato. Solo, non si aspettava che lo chiamassero _così_ di fronte a lui, soprattutto dopo che li aveva diffidati dal farlo.

Maglor per qualche momento non disse nulla. Elrond lo scrutò in viso, ma il volto del Bardo era impassibile, come se fosse stato scolpito nella pietra. Impossibile dire che cosa pensasse, e non osava utilizzare l’ _ósanwë_ per sondare la sua mente. Per quanto Maglor fosse come un padre, per lui, non avevano mai comunicato in quel modo. 

-Lo sono- la voce di Maglor lo riscosse all’improvviso. Il suo tono era calmo, non un’emozione filtrava. Elrond si morse il labbro inferiore, maledendo per qualche istante la tendenza dei Fëanorioni a nascondere i loro sentimenti. Era stata una delle cose che aveva reso così complicato il comunicare con loro, durante il tempo che aveva passato in loro compagnia. Si sarebbe potuto credere che Maedhros e Maglor non provassero emozioni, se non avesse avuto le prove del contrario. - In un certo senso. Gli ho insegnato così tanto …

-Già- Elrond si fece avanti. Aveva quasi timore a toccarlo, d’altronde Maglor non è che lo avesse mai abbracciato più di tanto, quando era piccolo. Ma ugualmente, si fece coraggio e posò la mano destra sulla spalla di Maglor.- Non sarei qui, se non fosse per te, se non fosse per tutto ciò che ho imparato dai tuoi insegnamenti … _Nolimo_. 

Sorrise nel chiamarlo con quel nome, quel nome che Maglor stesso gli aveva insegnato, quando l’affetto per i Fëanoriani si stava lentamente facendo strada nel suo cuore di bambino abbandonato, ma al contempo quella parola, _padre_ , suonava così strana, così difficile, soprattutto per lui che non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere Eärendil. _Nolimo_ , al contrario, era perfetto, per tutto ciò che significava.

Maglor sorrise, stavolta un sorriso pieno, caloroso. 

Elrond sentì il cuore colmarsi di gioia. Per il momento, era ciò che bastava. Per il momento, qualsiasi altra parola era di troppo.

-Vieni, dunque … Andiamo a cena.- fece un gesto ampio, indicando la tavolata imbandita di fronte a loro. Meglio non far attendere ancora molto i servi.

Fu così che si disposero, Elrond fece sedere Maglor alla sua sinistra, e Celebrìan alla sua destra: era sempre così, quando c’era ad Imladris un ospite di riguardo, e per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato alla vicinanza di sua moglie. Aiutò i gemelli a sedersi su due seggiole che erano state appositamente modificate a misura di bambino: non avrebbe mai permesso che i suoi figli si perdessero quell’occasione.

-Quindi posso chiamarlo nonno?- chiese Elrohir, a voce un po’ troppo alta, mentre lo sistemava sulla seggiola. Elrond rimase per un attimo interdetto: era la seconda volta che Elrohir poneva una domanda che, con la sua tipica semplicità di bambino, andava dritto al cuore di quella troppo complicata matassa che era il rapporto tra lui e Maglor. Sapeva che era il più vivace dei suoi figli, ma non si aspettava che fosse così sciolto di lingua.

-Puoi farlo- la voce di Maglor lo raggiunse, quando alzò lo sguardo, vide che il suo mentore esibiva lo stesso sorriso caloroso di prima. -Non vedo perché no.

Elrohir emise un gridolino di gioia, per tutta risposta.- Oh, grazie, nonno! E’ così strano, non ho mai avuto un nonno come te. Cioè, c’è nonno Celeborn che è il papà della mamma, ma lui non è …

-Sssssh- Celebrìan, in tono dolce, ma fermo, mise fine alle chiacchiere del loro figlio più piccolo.- Basta così.

La cena procedette senza altri intoppi, parlarono ben poco, Maglor non pareva in vena di fare conversazione. Elrond non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se avesse avuto modo di parlare con qualcuno, durante tutti quegli anni, e il solo pensiero gli causò una stretta al cuore. Si era davvero condannato ad un esilio eterno,vagando per secoli e secoli in solitudine su spiagge desolate, senza mai rivolgere la parola ad anima viva, con l’unica compagnia del proprio dolore e dei propri rimorsi?

Alla fine della cena, si sedettero accanto al caminetto, gli adulti su sedie di quercia intagliata, i bambini su degli sgabelli. Si erano portati dietro alcuni dei loro giocattoli, e persero ben presto l’attenzione per gli adulti.

Elrond tamburellò le dita sul bracciale dello scranno. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per sciogliere quel silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato tra di loro. Ma aveva il dubbio, ogni argomento gli sembrava o troppo sciocco e frivolo, o troppo doloroso, troppo incline a ricordare loro qualcosa che non desideravano rivivere. Si trovava, per la prima volta nella sua vita, in una situazione dove la sua eloquenza, così tanto lodata, si era rivelata inutile. Sentendosi un idiota, si voltò a guardare Celebrìan, apparentemente impegnata a tenere d’occhio i bambini, in realtà vigile ed attenta a tutto ciò che accadeva, ma non si sarebbe intromessa, non quando si trattava del suo padre adottivo.

La porta si aprì di scatto, distraendolo fortunatamente dalle sue elucubrazioni. Sulla soglia era apparso uno dei suoi cortigiani, un tal Lindir, che era un discreto suonatore di liuto. Nell’entrare, si inchinò di fronte a loro, un’espressione contrita sul viso. 

-Miei signori- disse.- Perdonatemi se vi disturbo … Erestor mi ha mandato, pensava servisse un suonatore per intrattenervi … Se lo gradite, naturalmente.

Elrond non poté fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé. Non aveva fatto in tempo, preoccupato com’era, a dire ad Erestor _chi_ fosse realmente il suo ospite, non era colpa sua se aveva pensato di inviare un suonatore ad intrattenerli. Non poteva sapere che il loro misterioso ospite fosse uno dei più grandi menestrelli che mai avesse calcato il suolo di Arda.

Guardò in direzione del suo maestro. Maglor fissava Lindir con fare inquisitorio, come se volesse capire se era un suonatore alla sua altezza. Elrond scosse la testa.  
_Nessuno_ era come Maglor, a parte forse Daeron del Doriath, ma anche lui era scomparso da tempo, divenuto materia di leggenda, e nessuno sapeva quale fosse stato il suo destino.

-Lindir, sei stato immensamente gentile, e ringrazia Erestor da parte mia- Elrond fece un gesto con la mano. Notò che Lindir reggeva una piccola arpa sotto braccio, ed improvvisamente ebbe un’idea:- Tuttavia, è altro ciò che ho in mente. Forse il nostro onorato ospite gradirebbe suonare per noi?- lanciò un’occhiata a Maglor, e gli sorrise.

Lindir chinò rispettosamente il capo, e posò l’arpa su uno sgabello. - Come voi desiderate, mio signore. 

-Lo gradisco- la voce di Maglor risuonò alta e fiera per la sala. Si allungò, e prese l’arpa tra le mani, sollevandola con delicatezza, come se fosse fatta di vetro. Ad Elrond parve di vedere l’ombra di un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso di Maglor, fu rapida come una nube passeggera. - E’ tanto che non suono per un pubblico, ma … -per un attimo il dolore trasfigurò il suo viso, ma fu solo un attimo. - Sarò lieto di farlo per voi.

-Molto bene- Lindir fece per congedarsi, ma Elrond lo fermò con un cenno della mano. - No, non andartene. Ascolta anche tu il nostro ospite. Sarei meschino se non te lo permettessi.

Una volta che anche Lindir ebbe preso posto, Maglor si sistemò l’arpa in grembo, e fece scorrere delicatamente le dita sulle corde, come per tastarne il suono. Le corde erano perfettamente tirate, e lievi, discordanti note ne scaturirono, un preludio della melodia che avrebbe poi suonato.

-C’è qualche preferenza, per la canzone?- Maglor li scrutò uno ad uno. Perfino Elladan ed Elrohir, che in genere quando i loro genitori ascoltavano i suonatori nel Salone del Fuoco preferivano giocare per i fatti loro, erano attenti e pronti all’ascolto. 

Elrond affondò nello scranno. Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare le canzoni di Maglor, quelle che aveva cantato a lui e ad Elros quando erano ancora due bambini, erano incise nella sua memoria, come scolpite nella pietra. 

Per qualche istante, fu come se fosse ritornato a quel tempo lontano, un bambino in una stanza vuota, l’unico conforto della presenza del suo fratello gemello, tutto ciò che aveva gli era stato strappato via in un attimo, la sua casa ridotta ad un ammasso di braci fumanti, che udiva lievi, dolci note oltrepassare quelle pareti di pietra. Una musica così bella, che pareva impossibile che venisse da uno dei due guerrieri coperti di sangue che li avevano strappati alla loro casa, alle loro vite.  
Ma non voleva che Maglor suonasse _quella_ melodia, sarebbe stato troppo doloroso per entrambi. 

-Beh- si sistemò sulla sedia. - Ti ricordi quella canzone che ci suonasti una volta, quando ti parlammo di Lúthien e Beren? E’ passato tanto tempo, ma ancora me la ricordo.

 _E la suono ancora, ogni tanto_ , pensò. Maglor gli aveva lasciato in eredità alcune delle sue opere, su tutte il _Noldolantë_ , il suo massimo poema, ma anche qualche canzone minore, che Elrond ricordava bene, dato che le aveva ascoltate personalmente. Era stato così grato al suo maestro per quel dono, una delle poche cose che gli fossero rimaste di lui.

- _Quella_ \- Maglor aggrottò le sopracciglia. - Ah, me la ricordo, quella. Sì. La suonerò, ancora una volta.

Detto ciò, si sistemò l’arpa in grembo, sistemandosi il più comodamente possibile, e si schiarì la gola. E iniziò a cantare.

Era _troppo_ tempo che Elrond non ascoltava il canto di Maglor. Oh, sì, lo ricordava, e ricordava _così bene_ che non ci potesse essere nulla, su quella terra, in grado di essere paragonato ad esso, ma non ricordava l’effetto che faceva. Si era dimenticato che fosse capace di intenerire il più arido dei cuori, di far sgorgare lacrime da occhi che non piangevano da tempo, di smuovere l’animo di coloro che lo ascoltavano. Gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime, e dovette strofinarsi le palpebre con la manica.

Oh, quel canto! Lo aveva riprodotto così tante volte, suonato nelle grandi occasioni, come al suo matrimonio con Celebrìan, ma qualsiasi sua esecuzione era ben misera, paragonata a quella di Maglor. Lui, per quanto fosse abile con l’arpa, non possedeva il talento disarmante del suo maestro. 

Quel canto, come ricordava, parlava di un amore perduto molto tempo prima, di una fanciulla radiosa sotto cieli illuminati dalla luce di Laurelin e Telperion che più non esistevano, di lunghe passeggiate e di baci scambiati sotto le fronde dei boschi di Aman.

Elrond d’un tratto sentì la mano di Celebrìan afferrare la sua, le dita delicate di lei si intrecciarono alle sue. Non poté fare a meno di ricambiare la stretta, commosso, e per un istante sembrò che fossero _loro_ gli innamorati di cui parlava la canzone. Si ricordò di quando erano più giovani, in un’altra era, quando ancora Gil Galad era vivo e regnava sui Noldor, che passeggiavano mano nella mano nei boschi di Imladris, parlando di ogni cosa, la luce di Anar che scintillava sui capelli argentei di lei. Anche Celebrìan doveva ricordarlo, perché gli si fece più vicina, gli avrebbe posato la testa sulla spalla non fosse stato per i bracciali delle sedie che li separavano. 

La canzone andò avanti, facendosi più struggente. Elrond conosceva già quella parte- anche se da parte sua preferiva non suonarla- ma aveva dimenticato l’effetto che gli aveva fatto la prima volta, le lacrime che si affacciarono copiose agli occhi. Ora Maglor parlava di come quell’amore fosse andato perduto, vittima di odi e tradimenti, che avevano finito per separare i due amanti senza più speranza di riconciliazione. La prima volta che aveva sentito quella canzone, aveva finito per piangere a dirotto, e così Elros. 

E ora … beh, anche ora si sentiva sul punto di piangere, per quanto avrebbe preferito non farlo di fronte ai suoi figli. Gettò un’occhiata a Celebrìan, che aveva gli occhi lucidi, le luci delle candele che brillavano nelle lacrime che le si erano impigliate nelle sue graziose ciglia. 

_Se lei non se ne vergogna, di certo non me ne vergognerò io_ , pensò. Strinse la mano di lei con ancora più vigore.

Un’unica lacrima gli scorreva sulla guancia, quando Maglor terminò la canzone. Elrond vide colui che era stato il più grande dei bardi sorridere, un sorriso finalmente scioltosi da tutto l’imbarazzo che li aveva presi da quando erano entrati in quella sala. Anche lui aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, e, in quel momento più che mai, sentiva così vicino colui che poteva chiamare _padre_. A sua volta, rispose al sorriso.

Come in un sogno, sentì Celebrìan cominciare ad applaudire. Quasi non si accorse di quanto lei tolse la mano dalla sua. Ben presto Lindir le fece eco, con un applauso concitato, le mani che battevano freneticamente. 

I gemelli non si misero ad applaudire, ma rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti, cosa insolita per loro. Avevano i grandi occhi sgranati, e colmi di sorpresa.  
Elrond sorrise. Non avrebbe saputo che dire, di fronte a tutto ciò. Ma non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno: le parole non potevano esprimere appieno ciò che avevano provato entrambi in quel momento, quel momento che finalmente li aveva legati, dopo tutti quei secoli di lontananza e di rimpianti.

Fu Lindir, inaspettatamente, a prendere parola. -Mio signore!- esclamò.- Mio signore, non credevo che il vostro ospite fosse un sì abile suonatore! Non posso umilmente far altro che inchinarmi di fronte a tale esibizione, e pensare che avrei dovuto cantare per voi! Ma come può la cornacchia esibirsi, una volta che si è udito il canto dell’usignolo? Mi vergogno quasi di aver potuto pensare di suonare per voi la mia mediocre musica, quando qui c’è qualcuno che -se posso permettermi- potrebbe competere pure con Daeron del Doriath, o con Maglor il menestrello!

 _Ah, se sapessi_ , pensò Elrond, attento a non far trapelare alcun sentimento dal viso.- Non devi scusarti, Lindir, Erestor voleva solo essere gentile, e così pure tu. Sono io che ho preferito mantenere il riserbo su … questo. - mosse una mano, come per zittirlo. Per quanto fosse sempre zelante, Lindir talvolta esagerava un po’ troppo con le lusinghe e i complimenti. 

Vide Maglor ghignare lievemente, un’espressione che gli aveva visto fare poche volte, durante la sua infanzia. Elrond si chiese se si stesse divertendo, a modo suo, e ciò gli rese il cuore più leggero, per qualche momento. 

-Capisco- Lindir avvampò, e non disse più nulla. 

-Su, su- Celebrìan gli diede una gomitata, come per fargli capire che lo scherzo era andato troppo oltre. Elrond, con un sospiro, permise che Lindir si congedasse, il quale si defilò in fretta, non senza un certo sollievo sul viso, felice di poter nascondere il suo imbarazzo in tal modo. Celebrìan si rivolse poi a Maglor:- Non è la prima volta che ascolto questa canzone, ma non avevo mai avuto l’occasione di sentirla cantata da voi. E’ stato … qualcosa di sublime.- Elrond vide chiaramente sua moglie portarsi le mani al viso, come per asciugarsi le ultime lacrime. 

Maglor accennò un lieve inchino.- Grazie, siete incredibilmente gentile. Non avevo idea la conosceste, però … devo questo onore ad Elrond?- si voltò a guardarlo, e gli fece un l’occhiolino, badando a farsi vedere solo da lui.

Senza volerlo, Elrond avvampò. Aveva suonato quella canzone per Celebrìan molto prima che si sposassero, quando lei era ancora una giovane fanciulla verde come l’erba di primavera, e lui uno sciocco che non aveva capito bene cosa fare dei suoi sentimenti per lei, sentimenti di fronte ai quali si era ritrovato totalmente impreparato. Non era il caso di dirlo _in pubblico_ , ma quella canzone gli parlava dritto al cuore, mettendo a nudo i sentimenti che provava per sua moglie. Maglor aveva scritto altre canzoni, così come ben più impegnativi poemi, ma nulla catturava Elrond come quell’unica, dolcissima canzone, nemmeno il _Noldolantë_.

-Sì- prese un respiro profondo. - L’ho suonata spesso. - lo guardò di sottecchi. Per quanto Maglor gli avesse insegnato quella canzone, parlarne lo imbarazzava. Sapeva perfettamente che il suo maestro aveva scritto quella canzone pensando a sua moglie, da cui era stato separato dal Giuramento. Conosceva Maglor abbastanza da dire che gli avrebbe fatto piacere sapere che le sue opere venivano eseguite e ricordate, ma parlare di ciò che quella canzone aveva significato per lui, del tutto inaspettatamente, dopo aver conosciuto Celebrìan, gli creava un certo imbarazzo.

-Oh, sì!-Celebrìan gli diede un colpetto sul dorso della mano. La commozione di prima aveva reso il suo sorriso ancora più luminoso, ed Elrond sentì il cuore fargli un lieve sobbalzo, nel chiedersi se anche lei avesse pensato a ciò che quella canzone significava per loro due. - Elrond canta in maniera meravigliosa, si direbbe abbia la lingua d’argento.  
_Mai quanto Maglor stesso_ , non poté fare a meno di pensare lui. 

Ma Maglor aveva gli occhi brillanti per l’orgoglio.- Non per nulla è stato il mio allievo. Sapevo che aveva talento, me lo dimostrò tanto tempo fa, e sono fiero di sapere che tali miei insegnamenti sono andati a buon fine. - sospirò. - Fu un’ancora di salvezza, l’insegnare a lui e al suo gemello tutto ciò che conoscevo … qualcosa che mi fece capire che c’era ancora qualcosa di salvabile in me, che non ero solo ciò che avevo fatto per adempiere al Giuramento … i miei crimini erano stati orribili, ma che potevo andare _oltre_ quelli.

Elrond strinse le labbra. Oh, quanto avrebbe desiderato che fosse andata diversamente … Aveva sempre creduto che Maedhros e Maglor avrebbero avuto modo di redimersi, se gliene fosse stata presentata l’occasione. Il sapere ciò che era successo dopo - il rifiuto dell’offerta di Eönwë, l’assalto al campo dei Valar, la morte di Maedhros- per lungo tempo l’aveva devastato. Aveva davvero sperato che Maglor sarebbe andato a vivere con lui ed Elros, dopo la guerra, e che Maedhros trovasse finalmente la pace che la sua anima devastata meritava. 

Li aveva già perdonati molto tempo prima. Dopotutto, come poteva odiare Maglor, che si era preso cura di loro, contro ogni logica, finendo per divenire il padre che non aveva mai conosciuto? Come poteva odiare Maedhros, che per quanto celasse accuratamente i suoi sentimenti, a un certo punto non aveva più potuto negare di essersi affezionato a loro?

-Lo so bene- si alzò in piedi, e posò le mani sulle spalle di colui che era stato il suo maestro, e quanto di più vicino ad un padre avesse avuto. - L’ho sempre saputo. Tutto ciò che hai fatto per me, tutto ciò che hai fatto per Elros … Ci hai accolti, ci hai curati, e ci hai protetti … noi, che altro non eravamo che i figli dei vostri nemici, che tenevano il gioiello di vostro padre. _Grazie_.

Vide Maglor spalancare gli occhi, le sue iridi grigio ferro, così lucide da potercisi specchiare.- Mi stai ringraziando? Ah! Elrond, forse dimentichi _come_ sei finito da noi. - il tono di Maglor era cinico, di un cinismo che Elrond conosceva fin troppo bene. -Hai intenzione di ringraziare colui che ha messo a ferro e fuoco la tua casa? Che ha costretto tua madre a fuggire? Che ti ha preso come ostaggio? Dovrei essere _io_ ad implorare il tuo perdono in ginocchio, piuttosto che _tu_ a ringraziare me!

Elrond scosse la testa. Un Fëanoriano in ginocchio era impossibile da immaginare, qualcosa che non esisteva sulla superficie di Arda. Per quanto fosse lì da lui, pentito e ricolmo di sensi di colpa, Maglor conservava ancora il suo orgoglio, per quanto dicesse frasi del genere. Ma il suo stesso tono, era più amaro che supplicante, lo tradiva.  
Ed era Elrond stesso a _non_ volerlo in ginocchio. Maglor era stato il suo mentore, il suo padre adottivo. Non avrebbe mai osato umiliarlo.

-No, non l’ho dimenticato- rispose invece. Un tempo, quei ricordi gli avrebbero fatto male, ma ormai era una ferita che aveva smesso di far male, lasciando nulla più di una cicatrice sbiadita. - Ma tu sei molto più di questo … molto più di ciò che ti ha costretto a fare il Giuramento. E nemmeno _quello_ ho dimenticato. Quanto al perdono, non ne parlare, ti prego. Ti ho già perdonato da tempo … ho già perdonato da tempo sia te, che tuo fratello. 

Di slancio, si fece coraggio e lo abbracciò. Sentì Maglor sussultare - _non_ doveva essere abituato al contatto fisico da lungo tempo, già nei suoi ricordi non era stato particolarmente avvezzo ad abbracci, ed ora meno che mai- ma ricambiò, stringendolo a sua volta. Elrond sorrise. 

-Io non … - la voce di Maglor giunge strozzata da sopra il suo orecchio. - Elrond, io … Non saprei _io_ come ringraziarti. Dopo ciò che accadde col Giuramento … non lo so, è come se avessi perso la capacità di provare amore, tanto la morte dei miei fratelli mi aveva recato cordoglio- sospirò. - Ma tu e tuo fratello foste capaci di restituirmela, di fare breccia in me e di ricordarmi che sapevo _ancora_ provare dei sentimenti. 

-Shhhh- Elrond batté piano sulla sua spalla. - Lo so, _Nolimo_ , lo so. Non hai modo di sentirti in colpa. Ho capito tutto molto tempo fa.

-Vorrei davvero sperarlo- Maglor si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, e non parlò più.

Elrond voltò per un istante il viso, e vide che anche Celebrìan si era alzata in piedi, la sua figura snella e sottile contro la luce del camino, le tenere guance rigate di lacrime di commozione. Senza quasi pensarci, senza smettere di abbracciare il suo maestro, le tese una mano. 

Lei la prese senza esitare, e Elrond trascinò anche lei nell’abbraccio. Udì Celebrìan emettere un piccolo grido di sorpresa, prima di stringerli a sua volta tra le braccia. La vide sorridere, e a sua volta non poté fare a meno di ricambiare tale sorriso.

-Chi l’avrebbe mai detto … - la voce di Maglor ora era più ferma. Elrond non poté fare a meno di scuotere la testa. - Oh, ma taci- gli disse. Affondò il viso contro la spalla del suo mentore, sorridendo, e attirò ancora più vicino a sé la moglie per la vita. Sentì la risata dei gemelli, e dopo un istante, percepì qualcuno-sicuramente Elrohir, era uno dei suoi comportamenti tipici- afferrargli la gamba, abbracciandolo in quel modo. 

Elrond si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Le persone che amava più sulla superficie di Arda erano in quella stanza, tutte attorno a lui. Non avrebbe mai potuto essere più felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nome “Nolimo” (lett: colui che è saggio) è una fonema creato da Melianar;
> 
> La storia è ambientata nell’anno 145 (circa) della Terza Era, ergo Elladan ed Elrohir dovrebbero avere circa quindici anni (in canoni elfici dovrebbero essere bambini, dunque, visto che gli elfi raggiungono la maturità a 50 anni di vita circa). Arwen nasce nel 241 della Terza Era, quindi in questa storia non comparirà.
> 
> Btw nella fic potrebbero esserci alcuni riferimenti alla mia *altra* fanfiction su Maglor ed Elrond (ed Elros e Maedhros), _Between Heaven and Hell_. Tuttavia, le due fanfiction di per sé si possono leggere come due storie separate senza alcun problema. 
> 
> Non avrei mai pensato di scrivere un What If del genere, i miei hc sui Fëanoriani sono generalmente tutti traggggedy e angst ~~mi piace vederli soffrire~~ , ma mentre mi inoltravo nel fandom, mio malgrado sono rimasta affascinata da tutta la tematica di Maglor che torna da Elrond nella Terza Era, perché può essere davvero una cosa interessante. E’ il mio primo esperimento in tal senso, in realtà. Spero di non aver accidentalmente svarionato ^^


	2. I. Celebrìan

Do you believe there is sense in it  
Is it truth or myth?  
They're one in my rhymes  
Nobody knows the meaning behind  
The weaver's line  
Well nobody else but the Norns can  
See through the blazing fires of time and  
All things will proceed as the  
child of the hallowed  
Will speak to you now  
See me in the shadows  
See me in the shadows  
(Blind Guardian-Skalds and Shadows)

Celebrìan si strofinò la guancia, cercando di concentrarsi sui documenti di fronte a lei, pagine e pagine fitte di calcoli su vettovaglie, fondi di magazzino, entrate e importi. Elrond poteva essere il Signore di Imladris, ma era lei ad occuparsi di calcolare i rifornimenti e le entrate: gli affari economici riuscivano molto meglio a lei. 

Era quando era molto piccola che aveva scoperto di essere brava coi numeri, ed aveva aiutato Elrond nei calcoli e negli affari da ben prima che si sposassero. Lui, al contrario, non ne era particolarmente portato, ed era stato ben contento quando lei, subito dopo il loro matrimonio, si era presa l’impegno di gestire l’amministrazione di Imladris, mentre lui si occupava della valle in altri modi. Anche Erestor, come siniscalco di Rivendell, ne era stato ben contento, soprattutto perché lei gli aveva reso le cose più facili. 

Emise un sospiro, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra. Apparentemente, nulla pareva cambiato nell’ Imladris da quando Maglor era giunto lì, qualche mese prima. La valle era sempre la stessa, una pacifica oasi di tranquillità e di luce incastonata nelle montagne del Nord, posta tra le montagne incappucciate di ombrose foreste, e le dolci acque del Bruinen. Ma per lei che condivideva un legame così profondo col signore di quella valle, quella non poteva che essere un’impressione superficiale. Sapeva quanto quell’incontro con Maglor avesse scosso Elrond fin nel profondo, riportando alla superficie ricordi ed emozioni che credeva di essersi lasciato alle spalle da molto tempo. 

Erano ormai due mesi che Maglor era arrivato ad Imladris, e ne era diventato un abitante a tutti gli effetti, malgrado la maggior parte della popolazione di Imladris ne fosse ignara. Ma Maglor sembrava riluttante a rivelare la propria identità, per quanto Elrond avesse provato ad assicurarlo che ormai i tempi della Prima Era erano finiti, e che nessuno ormai gli avrebbe portato più rancore per avvenimenti che erano più materia di leggenda che altro. Tuttavia Maglor non era stato tranquillo, malgrado le sue rassicurazioni, e così gli unici che erano a conoscenza della vera identità del loro nuovo ospite erano lei, Elrond, e i loro figli. _E Glorfindel, non appena tornerà_ , non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare lei. Glorfindel al momento si trovava a Gondor per un’ambasciata, ma Celebrìan non dubitava che sarebbe stato impossibile ingannarlo, al suo ritorno. D’altronde lo aveva conosciuto in Valinor, un’era prima, nella sua vita precedente, quando era ancora il Signore della Casa del Fiore d’Oro.

Sospirò. Non era tranquilla, però. Per quanto rispettasse la decisione di Maglor - che sembrava essere sinceramente a disagio ogni qualvolta si trovava in una stanza affollata- sapeva perfettamente che non poteva andare avanti in eterno. Erestor era alquanto sospettoso già di carattere, Celebrìan sapeva che ingannarlo troppo a lungo sarebbe stato impossibile. E, per la verità, né lei né Elrond erano particolarmente contenti di mentire a qualcuno che era sempre stato loro fedele, durante tutti quei secoli, ma non avevano avuto altra scelta. 

Ma non potevano agire altrimenti, senza sapere _cosa_ Maglor avesse intenzione di fare. Si era semplicemente fermato lì, nella loro casa, senza dare idea di quali fossero i suoi propositi. Celebrìan si chiese distrattamente se intendesse salpare verso Ovest, e tornare in Valinor, una volta che si fosse fermato abbastanza a lungo, ma poi scosse la testa: il Bando gravava ancora sui Noldor ribelli. La sua stessa madre non poteva tornare in Aman finché il Bando non fosse stato revocato, per quanto né lei né i suoi fratelli avessero partecipato al Fratricidio. Se tali erano le condizioni per lei, non voleva nemmeno immaginare quali potessero essere per uno dei Fëanoriani. 

Celebrìan sbadigliò, stirando le braccia. Era inutile, in quelle condizioni non riusciva a concentrarsi sui calcoli. Meglio uscire un attimo, e riprovare quando avrebbe avuto la mente sgombra. 

Si tirò su, rassettando le gonne e sollevandosi i capelli sulla nuca. Una volta chiusa la boccetta del calamaio, uscì con passo deciso fuori dallo studio, lasciandosi avvolgere dal calore del pomeriggio estivo. Emise un respiro profondo: i gelsomini erano già fioriti sul pergolato, il loro profumo si spargeva nella fresca brezza che spirava dalle montagne. Sorrise, ed andò a sedersi su una panchina, posto sotto una slanciata betulla dal tronco argenteo, lasciando vagare i pensieri.

Aveva sempre saputo, nel diventare la signora di Imladris, che lei ed Elrond avrebbero dovuto affrontare delle situazioni gravose. D’altronde, lo avevano già fatto ben prima di sposarsi: si erano incontrati in seguito a una dolorosa guerra che era costata al loro popolo la vita dell’ultimo, grande artigiano dei Noldor, e Celebrìan non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare lo sguardo colmo di sofferenza di Elrond al suo ritorno dall’Ultima Alleanza, dopo anni ed anni di assedio nella nera desolazione di Mordor, e dopo essere stato al fianco di Gil Galad, nel terribile momento in cui l’ultimo Re dei Noldor era morto per mano di Sauron.

Erano stati momenti terribili, ma li avevano superati. La sconfitta di Sauron aveva portato la pace nella Terra di Mezzo, una pace sì momentanea, ma che sarebbe bastata loro per avere qualche momento di felicità, vedere i loro figli crescere e il loro regno prosperare. A Celebrìan questo bastava. 

Ma la venuta di Maglor aveva messo in gioco altri fattori, fattori a cui lei non sapeva come reagire. Certo, Elrond le aveva parlato della sua infanzia, e del ruolo che i Fëanoriani avevano avuto in essa, ma lei all’epoca non era nemmeno nata. L’ _ósanwë_ le poteva far capire ciò che Elrond provava, ma ritrovarsi così, di colpo, di fronte a qualcosa che faceva parte del passato di suo marito, un passato di cui lei non faceva parte, non era facile da mandare giù. 

Maglor era sempre cortese con lei, ma era altrettanto _distaccato_ , come se trovasse deleterio darle troppa confidenza. Celebrìan non riusciva a capire se fosse per il fatto che era ancora memore della faida tra Fëanor e Galadriel, o era semplicemente perché aveva passato troppo tempo in solitudine, e il passare tempo in compagnia di altre persone gli suscitava disagio. 

Al contrario, i gemelli parevano adorare il loro nuovo “nonno”, che conosceva molte più storie di tutti gli altri menestrelli di Imladris. Dal canto suo, a Maglor non sembrava dispiacere di venire chiamato così, e per quanto sia Elrond sia Maglor stesso fossero ancora riluttanti a chiamarsi l’un l’altro “padre” e “figlio”, lei sapeva che suo marito lo considerava un genitore a tutti gli effetti. Quanto a Maglor, nonostante fosse difficile capire cosa pensava, non lei dubitava ricambiasse quell’affetto, o non sarebbe mai venuto ad Imladris.

Ricordava ancora cosa Elrond le aveva detto, quando qualche giorno prima, nell’intimità della notte, gli aveva chiesto lumi a proposito del suo comportamento. 

-Sì, per me lui è come un padre- per un attimo solo, un’ombra aveva oscurato i begli occhi grigi di Elrond. -Ma mia cara, temo che a chiamarlo così rischierei solo di sconvolgerlo più di quanto non lo sia ora. Si sente in colpa ancora per ciò che ha fatto, e temo pensi che lui abbia … _usurpato_ il ruolo del mio padre di sangue, quando non aveva diritto di farlo.- Elrond aveva sospirato. - Ma come può aver usurpato il posto di un padre che non ho mai conosciuto? Eärendil mi ha dato la vita, ma è stato Maglor a crescermi e a rendermi ciò che sono ora. 

-E io sono grata ad entrambi per questo- aveva risposto lei, stringendolo tra le braccia, e più non ne avevano parlato a proposito. 

-Giornata calda, vero?- una voce inconfondibile la distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Era _impossibile_ ingannarsi su chi fosse il proprietario di quella voce, così melodiosa che avrebbe fatto sembrare stridule le voci dei leggendari usignoli di Melian. Ogni parola pareva una nota scaturita da un’arpa d’argento, perfino le cose più banali suonavano come raffinate poesie, dette con quella voce. 

Celebrìan tirò su la testa di scatto. Maglor la guardava appoggiato alla betulla, l’atteggiamento apparentemente rilassato. Ancora una volta, lei non poté fare a meno di stupirsi di vedere i segni del tempo sul suo viso. Non era abituata a vedere l’invecchiamento sul volto degli Eldar, per quanto conoscesse bene Cìrdan, e avesse già visto le rughe che segnavano l’antico volto del Carpentiere, e la barba d’argento che gli copriva le guance. 

Ma Maglor aveva solo qualche yén in più di sua madre, non aveva visto come Cìrdan le Acque del Risveglio. L’invecchiamento sul viso dell’ultimo Fëanoriano era dovuto al dolore, non all’età. 

-Già- era strano sentire perfino il suono della propria voce, dopo che Maglor aveva cantato. Celebrìan non era mai stata una brava cantante, ma poteva almeno vantare di avere una voce graziosa. Ma nessuna voce sarebbe mai stata allo stesso livello di Maglor.

-Lo immagino. Posso sedermi?- accennò un lieve sorriso, che gli disegnò una ruga all’angolo della bocca. Lei annuì:- Certo, perché non dovrebbe?

Celebrìan si scostò per fargli spazio, attenta a non toccarlo. Non sembrava gradire il contatto fisico da parte di qualcuno che non conosceva, e per quanto avessero avuto altre occasioni per scambiarsi qualche parola, Maglor si dimostrava piuttosto rigido con lei, così come con chiunque altro non fosse Elrond. 

Non sapeva come reagire al suo comportamento. Sapeva, da una parte, di non poter biasimare Maglor, che doveva aver passato molti, _troppi_ anni in solitudine, e il contatto fisico doveva metterlo a disagio, ma dall’altra, lei non poteva fare a meno di percepirlo come il padre di Elrond, e il suo comportamento la faceva sentire come se non fosse totalmente _accettata_.

 _Ridicolo_ , si era detta. Quando mai aveva avuto bisogno di sentirsi _accettata_ da qualcuno per poter stare con Elrond? I suoi sentimenti per lui erano qualcosa che riguardavano loro due soli, e nessun altro poteva interferire. Ed era sempre stato così, fin dal momento in cui lei stessa aveva fatto la prima mossa per venirgli incontro, quando Elrond era stato troppo concentrato sui propri doveri per ammettere ciò che provava per lei. 

E infatti, nulla aveva interferito … ma non riusciva a levarsi dalla mente la sensazione che Maglor la considerasse un’estranea, un’intrusa perfino, in quel ritrovato rapporto con il suo figlio adottivo. Certo, non si conoscevano, e per lui doveva essere stato un fiero colpo sapere che Elrond aveva _già_ una famiglia, una famiglia di cui lui non faceva parte … ma per Celebrìan era ugualmente una sensazione sgradevole. 

-Non è che _non dovrei_ \- la voce di Maglor la riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Si era seduto anche lui, ma si teneva a debita distanza da lei. - Ma ho come l’impressione di mettervi a disagio, alle volte. E me ne scuso.

Celebrìan si morse il labbro. Si chiese come fosse riuscito ad intuire ciò che le passava per la mente. Sua madre aveva sviluppato così tanto la capacità dell’ _ósanwë_ da riuscire a leggere nelle menti altrui, ma sapeva che i Fëanoriani non avevano mai acquisito un’abilità del genere. O era stata così poco sottile da far trapelare il suo disagio, o Elrond doveva averglielo detto in qualche modo. Ma, con suo enorme rammarico, era più probabile che fosse stata lei poco attenta. Elrond non era tipo da andare in giro a rivelare ciò che la riguardava, non senza il suo esplicito permesso. 

-Non mi mettete a disagio- mentì, in fretta. - Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi. Voi ed Elrond non vi siete visti da tanto tempo … E’ più che naturale che sia tutto _nuovo_ per voi. Io non ero nemmeno nata, quando voi …- si bloccò. Avrebbe voluto dire “ _quando vi siete conosciuti_ ”, ma temeva di offenderlo. Sapeva quanto fosse delicata la situazione tra Elrond e Maglor. 

-Ah, sì, è decisamente tutto nuovo- un sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Maglor. -Mai e poi mai avrei immaginato che Elrond sarebbe finito per sposare la figlia di Artanis!- scoppiò a ridere di cuore, una risata così allegra che Celebrìan non poté offendersi, per quanto quella frase avrebbe potuto essere interpretata in vari modi. Rimase in silenzio, soppesando con cura ciò che avrebbe potuto rispondere. 

-Già- replicò alla fine. - Lui si è innamorato di me, e io di lui. Strana la vita, vero?- la voce le uscì calma e distaccata, e ne fu felice. Gli insegnamenti di sua madre erano serviti anche a quello.

-Non intendevo offendervi, mi scuso se così fosse stato- Maglor ora era serio, i suoi occhi grigio acciaio la scrutavano attenti. - La faida di mio padre con vostra madre … E’ passato tanto di quel tempo, che per me ormai ha perso ogni significato- sospirò.- Sarebbe ridicolo se provassi ancora dell’astio per ciò che è successo ere fa, quando nemmeno eravate nata, per ripetere le vostre parole.- la voce gli divenne pericolosamente dura.- Forse qualcuno potrà dire che i peccati dei padri ricadono sui figli, e che io e i miei fratelli ne fummo la prova, ma io sono di ben altro avviso. 

Celebrìan lo guardò. Malgrado l’aria stanca, i fili grigi tra i capelli neri e le rughe attorno alla bocca, gli occhi di Maglor brillavano vividi come i lapilli di un vulcano. _I peccati dei padri ricadono sui figli_ , pensò, intristita. Quello era stato un tremendo destino per la stirpe di Fëanor, e ora nessuno di loro era più nella Terra di Mezzo, eccezion fatta per Maglor. Perfino Celebrimbor, che non aveva mai pronunciato il Giuramento, era andato incontro a una fine atroce. Sapere della sua morte l’aveva colmata di tristezza, il Fabbro dei Gioielli era sempre stato gentile con lei, quando era ancora piccola e viveva nell’ Eregion coi suoi genitori. 

Maglor poteva aver partecipato ai Fratricidi, ma Celebrìan non poteva provare astio per lui. Non quando lo vedeva così, devastato dal lutto per la perdita della sua famiglia, non quando vedeva Elrond così felice di ritrovarlo. 

-Già- lo guardò negli occhi. Vi trovò una piccola, fiera scintilla di orgoglio, che però non riusciva a nascondere del tutto l’immenso, devastante dolore che si celava nel suo animo. Malgrado il calore del pomeriggio, ebbe un brivido di gelo. - Anch’io lo penso. Non è un pensiero saggio, accusare qualcuno in questo modo. - il suo pensiero tornò ai racconti che aveva sentito durante la sua infanzia. Aveva detto ad Elrond, tanto tempo prima, di avere poca simpatia per i figli di Fëanor, per i racconti che aveva udito dai sopravvissuti della Prima Era. Pure sua madre, che pure li aveva conosciuti in Aman prima del Giuramento, era stata poco pietosa con loro nei suoi racconti: era corso troppo odio, troppo sangue tra loro, il sangue dei Teleri e dei Sindar del Doriath, e i ricordi che le avevano lasciato erano troppo amari e dolorosi, per poterli perdonare. 

Ma perfino sua madre, che aveva avuto motivo di provare astio per i suoi cugini, non aveva avuto alcun problema a diventare amica di Celebrimbor. Celebrìan non poté fare a meno di ricordare quel tempo lontano. Celebrimbor che l’aveva sempre trattata con garbo e gentilezza, che aveva fatto di tutto per creare la pace tra la sua gente e i popoli dell’Eriador. Difficile provare astio per lui, anche se suo padre era quello stesso Curufin che aveva mandato a morte suo zio Finrod, il fratello di sua madre. 

Celebrìan ricordava quanto la notizia della morte di Celebrimbor l’avesse sconvolta, quando si trovava nel Lothlorien con sua madre, all’epoca della Prima Guerra dell’Anello. Era stata una fine tanto atroce … nessuno avrebbe mai potuto meritarsi una crudeltà del genere, aveva pensato. 

Maglor sembrò calmarsi, e le rivolse un lieve sorriso. -Ve ne sono grato. Mi dispiace per … come dicevo prima, mi rendo conto di avervi messo a disagio. Non era mia intenzione. L’ultima volta che lo vidi, Elrond era molto giovane, e quella fu l’immagine che mi rimase di lui, per anni ed anni. Mi rendo conto che sia stato ridicolo da parte mia, ma …- scosse la testa. - Incontrarlo dopo tutto questo tempo, e trovarlo con moglie e figli, era qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato. Non ero pronto, devo dirlo. Ma non intendevo offendervi. Se ha scelto voi come sua sposa, avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi. 

-Oh, sì, li ha avuti- Celebrìan sorrise tra sé e sé, ricordando i primi, incerti tentativi di Elrond di corteggiarla. Ricordava anche come si era sentita attratta fin da subito da lì, che le sembrava così bello e irraggiungibile, con così tanti anni e così tanta esperienza più di lei. Eppure, era stata lei a farsi avanti per prima nel loro rapporto, dal momento che lui era troppo timido per confessarle i suoi sentimenti, anche se lei lo ricambiava di tutto cuore. -Entrambi li abbiamo avuti.

-Posso immaginare- lo vide sospirare ed incrociare le braccia. Celebrìan non poté fare a meno di notare il guanto che gli nascondeva la mano destra. Maglor aveva sempre addosso quel guanto, ogni volta che l’aveva incrociato per i corridoi. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se se lo togliesse mai.

Ne dubitava. Lei sapeva _cosa_ nascondeva quel guanto, aveva udito i racconti di Maglor che gettava l’ultimo dei Silmarilli di suo padre in mare, lasciando che fosse perduto per sempre. 

-Devo ammettere, però, di essere rimasto stranito: non avevo riconosciuto i tratti di tua madre, inizialmente -sospirò. - Ora lo vedo bene, hai i suoi occhi … e la sua espressione, alle volte. Ma più che Artanis, mi ricordi la madre di lei, tua nonna - la guardò dritto.- Eärwen di Alqualondë.

Cadde un altro silenzio imbarazzante. Celebrìan si stropicciò le mani in grembo. Maglor non aveva sicuramente intenzione di metterla a disagio, ma un’era intera passata in solitudine stava dando i suoi frutti. Il più grande dei bardi non ricordava più come gestire una conversazione con un’altra persona. 

Si morse il labbro. Oh, avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Elrond!

-Non intendevo nemmeno … Oh, per Varda!- Maglor mosse la mano, accortosi del suo disagio. -Non che fossimo particolarmente vicini, io e mia zia, ma per un periodo fui amico di Findárato.- sorrise, un sorriso amaro. - Dovrei essere l’ultima persona a dover parlare di certi argomenti … per quel che accadde … _dopo_ … invero, alle volte mi sembra tutto reale quanto un sogno. Un lontano, orribile incubo che si confonde nella mia memoria. Ovviamente, poi torno in fretta alla dura realtà.- sollevò la mano destra, guardando il guanto nero, là dove, Celebrìan sospettava, vi fosse la bruciatura infertagli dal Silmaril. 

-Capisco che la mia somiglianza possa avervi … turbato- Celebrìan giocherellò con l’orlo di pizzo della manica. Era sempre stata sua madre a dirle che lei somigliava a sua nonna, quella nonna che lei non aveva mai conosciuto. Non aveva mai incontrato nessun altro che le dicesse qualcosa del genere, perché erano ormai molto pochi, nella Terra di Mezzo, ad aver conosciuto la principessa di Alqualondë. - Tuttavia, ve ne prego, non tormentatevi ulteriormente. Imladris è fatta per lenire le ferite dell’animo, tra le altre cose, e sono certa che Elrond vi starà accanto il più possibile. Lui desidera solo la vostra felicità. Quanto a me … so che può sembrare rude, ma vorrei davvero esservi amica.- Celebrìan esitò un attimo, chiedendosi se non avesse usato un termine troppo forte. Voleva davvero avere qualche contatto in più con Maglor, e non solo perché era il padre adottivo di Elrond. Non le piaceva sapere che la sua presenza lo metteva a disagio, avrebbe voluto solo che lui capisse che non aveva nulla da temere da lei. Forse non sarebbero mai diventati amici stretti, ma fargli capire che lei non gli serbava ostilità, malgrado i rancori tra i loro genitori, sarebbe stato un passo avanti.- Vorrei davvero riuscire a parlarvi e a capirvi, senza questo … imbarazzo continuo. Dovete capire che non dovete temere nulla da me. Non vi odio e non potrei mai farlo. 

Ah, un tempo si sarebbe sconcertata, e così tanto, al solo pensiero di stringere amicizia con un Fëanoriano, o di lasciarlo giocare coi suoi bambini, come facevano tranquillamente Elladan ed Elrohir. Ma ora che se lo vedeva di fronte … odiarlo era impossibile, già dai racconti che Elrond le aveva fatto, figurarsi ora. Maglor era ormai niente più che l’ombra di ciò che era stato, il più grande dei menestrelli non era altro più che un uomo divorato dal rimorso e dai sensi di colpa, incapace di superare la consapevolezza di essersi creato da solo la propria dannazione.

Per quanto fosse difficile capire se il suo rifiuto del contatto altrui fosse dovuto al continuo timore di venire respinto ed odiato da coloro che lo circondavano, o al disprezzo per coloro che lo consideravano un Fratricida, e all’orgoglio che, malgrado ciò che aveva passato, l’aveva sostenuto per tutti quei lunghi secoli, Celebrìan non poteva che provare compassione per lui.

Eppure, pensava, doveva esserci della speranza per lui. Altrimenti, non sarebbe venuto lì ad Imladris. 

Maglor ci mise così tanto a rispondere, che lei iniziò a temere di essere stata eccessivamente diretta, e forse perfino scortese. Non esattamente quello che serviva a Maglor, in effetti. Sospirò. Girare attorno al punto non faceva per lei.

-Non c’è bisogno di essere così tanto misurati con le parole- la voce di Maglor era venata da una lieve sfumatura d’ irritazione, e Celebrìan si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, più a disagio che mai. Si sentiva come se stesse camminando su una lastra di ghiaccio. Lei preferiva essere diretta con le persone, ma con Maglor le era parso tutto fuorché appropriato un atteggiamento del genere, e ora lui reagiva in tal modo. -Non sono certo fatto di vetro, mia signora. So ciò che ho fatto, non ne vado certo fiero, ma non ritengo che voi dobbiate sentirvi in imbarazzo a parlarne. A che servirebbe, nascondere tutto sotto una patina di cortesia?- Maglor rise piano, amaramente.- Quanto a lenire le ferite dell’animo … ah! Sono venuto qui perché speravo di vedere Elrond, non ho speranza in altro.- scosse la testa.

\- Capisco. Non volevo sembrare ipocrita. - Celebrìan sospirò. -Quanto alla vostra speranza, dite di non averla, ma ugualmente, voi siete qui. E già questa è una vittoria, per quanto mi riguarda. Elrond vi ama come un padre. Il suo amore vi ha già aiutato una volta, quindi … perché non tentare di nuovo?

-Ah! _Amore_. - Maglor alzò le sopracciglia. -Una volta feci un analogo discorso a mio fratello, sì … sappiamo come andò a finire. No, non giocate questa carta con me, mi sembrate troppo sveglia per farlo. - sospirò. - Sapete perché vi ho parlato di vostra nonna, prima? Era mia moglie, invece, che la conosceva bene. Era figlia di padre Telerin e di madre Noldorin, e frequentava spesso la corte di Olwë. Qualcuno dei suoi parenti morì in quel massacro, quella notte … Non voglio nemmeno immaginare _cosa_ il Fratricidio fece alla sua famiglia. Cosa _io_ le feci. L’amore non bastò a salvare il nostro matrimonio, non dopo ciò che avevo fatto. Ciò che continua a tormentarmi è che _sapevo_ ciò che facevo, sapevo a cosa andavo incontro obbedendo all’ordine di mio padre, che avrebbero potuto esserci nella mischia i parenti di colei che io amavo più di ogni altra cosa … eppure, lo feci ugualmente. - si guardò nuovamente la mano fasciata.

Celebrìan si morse il labbro. Oh, Eru! Davvero, sarebbe stato impossibile odiare uno così, troppo annichilito dal peso di ciò che aveva fatto, troppo tormentato dai ricordi e dal senso di colpa, per anche solo pensare di avere la speranza di una vita migliore. Avrebbe continuato a flagellarsi con il rimorso che ancora provava per le sue colpe passate, senza uscire da quella spirale di disperazione in cui era sprofondato. Celebrìan si chiedeva come avesse fatto a non impazzire completamente, durante quei secoli passati in solitudine.  
Si lisciò la gonna. Ma forse, c’era un piccolo spiraglio, se era venuto lì. 

-Infatti, non mi stavo riferendo all’amore _di per sé_ \- lo guardò dritto negli occhi. - Ma abbiate più fiducia nelle capacità di Elrond. Ha salvato molte più vite di quanto possiate immaginare. Non dubito che sarà capace di lenire anche il vostro dolore. D’altra parte, vi conoscete già da tempo. Già la sua presenza ha avuto un effetto positivo su di voi, l’avete voi stesso ammesso. Avete bisogno di altre prove?

-No, in quello avete ragione. Vorrei avere la vostra fiducia, davvero. - sospirò, e quando parlò nuovamente, il suo tono era più cupo che mai.- Il bambino che ho imparato ad amare nonostante tutto, e che mi ha ricambiato nonostante tutto, ha dedicato tutta la sua vita a salvare gli altri … Una strana coincidenza.

Celebrìan non rispose a quello. Maglor non poteva sapere quando profondamente in colpa Elrond si fosse sentito per non aver potuto parlargli, per non essere riuscito ad impedire a lui e a Maedhros di entrare nell’accampamento dei Valar per rubare i Silmarilli, per non essere riuscito a _salvarli_ dal Giuramento. 

Lei sì. Elrond gliene aveva sempre parlato il meno possibile, per non farla soffrire: non si sarebbe mai perdonato, se avesse finito inavvertitamente per caricare le spalle di Celebrìan con il peso del suo dolore. Ma il senso di colpa per ciò che era accaduto a Maedhros e Maglor, e il lutto per la morte di Elros, avevano aperto un profondo squarcio nell’animo di Elrond, uno squarcio che dopo lunghi anni aveva sì finito per chiudersi, quando era riuscito a perdonarsi per quello che era successo e a scendere a patti coi propri demoni, ma che gli aveva lasciato una cicatrice che non sarebbe mai svanita del tutto. E lei, che leggeva nella mente e nel cuore di Elrond da ben prima che si sposassero, non poteva non saperlo. 

-Vedrete- emise un profondo respiro. - Siete pur sempre venuto qui, no? Speravate di rivederlo, desideravate riallacciare i vostri rapporti con lui … Siete venuto qui, e questo è già stato un grandissimo passo in avanti. C’è della speranza in voi, anche se non vi credete. 

-Spero che abbiate ragione- sospirò.- Ormai quasi non credo più in nulla. Ma voglio fare un tentativo … voglio permettere ad Elrond di tendermi una mano. Voglio vedere se il nostro rapporto è ancora recuperabile, malgrado tutto.

-Lo spero anch’io- Celebrìan gli sorrise. - Elrond vi vuole avere accanto, vi ama e vi rispetta come un padre. 

-Così mi ha detto- Maglor sospirò, e ancora una volta, rimasero in silenzio. Fu Celebrìan a romperlo.

-Lord Maglor- disse lei, prendendo finalmente coraggio, e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Lui sussultò quando sentì il suo nome pronunciato ad alta voce, ma non c’era nessuno attorno a loro.- Gradirei che mi … che mi deste del tu, insomma. Capisco che ci conosciamo ancora poco, e se non lo desiderate, io non vi costringerò, tuttavia … Siete pur sempre come un padre per Elrond, siete un membro della sua famiglia. E tenere una simile formalità con un membro della famiglia di Elrond … non è cosa per me.

-Capisco- un lieve, debole sorriso spuntò sulle labbra di Maglor.- Immagino che io non abbia aiutato in questo, signor--- _Celebrìan_ \- si corresse in fretta. 

Lei sorrise di rimando. Un passo alla volta. Quello si poteva fare. 

Passò altro tempo, che nessuno dei due disse nulla. Quella conversazione era stata difficile per entrambi. 

Celebrìan sentì che era giunto il momento di andarsene, così fece per congedarsi, ma la voce di Maglor la interruppe prima che avesse il tempo di salutarlo.

-Scusami solo un momento, ma … Se non sono indiscreto - la voce era incerta. Gli occhi di Maglor guizzarono verso il suo collo, non tanto interessati a quello, bensì al gioiello che vi portava appeso.- Ma quello ha un aspetto … familiare. Posso chiedervi da dove viene? Se non è di particolare disturbo.

-No, non lo è- Celebrìan tirò fuori dalla scollatura il gioiello che le indicava. -Eccola-.

Era una pietra verde incastonata in una montatura d’oro, finemente cesellata a forma di una grande aquila che apriva le ali, la gemma racchiusa nel suo petto che brillava di mille bagliori di smeraldo sotto i raggi del sole del pomeriggio.

Era un gioiello particolare, e non solo perché l’aveva creato Celebrimbor, secoli prima. Celebrìan ricordava ancora il momento in cui sua madre glielo aveva consegnato, poco dopo la fine della prima Guerra dell’Anello, raccomandandole di farne buon uso. Da quanto si diceva, la gemma stessa aveva poteri simili ai Tre Anelli di Celebrimbor: preservava la terra e la rendeva meravigliosa. Celebrìan era stata felice di quel dono, che le aveva permesso più tardi di arricchire e proteggere Imladris, esattamente come faceva Elrond con Vilya. 

-Questa fattura … - Maglor non osava prenderla in mano, ma i suoi occhi scrutavano meravigliati il gioiello.- Oh, Eru … Mi è stranamente familiare, eppure …

-Fu fatta da Celebrimbor nella Seconda Era- Celebrìan si schiarì la gola. D’altronde Celebrimbor era stato il nipote di Maglor, nessuno più di lui aveva il diritto di saperla.- Non disse a nessuno la tecnica che vi impiegò, anche se iniziò a girare la voce che l’avesse imparata da Enerdhil di Gondolin.

- _Tyelperinquar_ \- Maglor pronunciò il nome del nipote in tono basso, carico di malinconia. Celebrìan non poté fare a meno di guardarlo meravigliata. Erano state poche le volte che aveva sentito qualcuno pronunciare il nome Quenya di Celebrimbor. -Oh, Eru, _Enerdhil di Gondolin_? Non è un nome che mi sia molto familiare … è davvero ciò che si dice in giro?

-Sì- il fabbro di Gondolin aveva fabbricato l’Elessar di Eärendil, ma Celebrìan preferiva non parlarne per il momento.

-Oh, Eru- Maglor fece un passo indietro e la guardò dritto negli occhi.- Non so se ciò che conosco io sia stato riportato nelle cronache - fece una smorfia.- Le cronache _non_ sono state scritte da noi, purtroppo, ma io posso dirvi che mio padre creò una gemma analoga, molto tempo fa. La diede a mio fratello maggiore, Maedhros, poco prima di morire. - emise un sospiro profondo. - E mio fratello, dopo qualche tempo, la regalò a Fingon, e lui la portò per tutta la durata del suo regno. Non so poi cosa ne fu, immagino andò persa sul campo della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, assieme al diadema del Re dei Noldor, quando nostro cugino morì. Non avevo idea che mio nipote ne avesse fatta una analoga.- guardò nuovamente il gioiello, i suoi occhi lontani, come se vedesse qualcosa che non c’era più. Celebrìan si chiese come si fosse sentito nel sapere della morte del nipote, se fosse andata ad aggiungersi al carico di rimorsi che portava dentro di sé, se si fosse biasimato per non aver salvato il nipote. 

-Celebrimbor non disse mai dove avesse appreso la tecnica- la prese nel palmo e la soppesò. - La creò per mia madre molto, molto tempo fa… Lei la portò per qualche periodo, per passarla poi a me, quando mi disse che ero pronta a portarla.- Non disse in _quali_ circostanze sua madre gliel’ aveva donata. Per quanto si fossero proposti di fidarsi di più l’uno dell’altra, non era saggio parlare così apertamente dei Tre Anelli. 

-Passarla da madre in figlia- Maglor aggrottò la fronte.- Esattamente come mio padre passò la _sua_ Elessar a mio fratello maggiore … Una curiosa coincidenza. 

_E come la gemma di Enerdhil fu data da Idril a suo figlio Eärendil_ , pensò Celebrìan, ma non lo disse. Per quanto lui le avesse detto di essere diretta con lui, in quel momento l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era parlare di Eärendil in presenza di Maglor. 

-Effettivamente- Celebrìan attorcigliò la catenella dorata attorno a un dito, come faceva sempre quando era immersa nei suoi pensieri. -Pare quasi la gemma sia … _destinata_ a venire passata in questo modo.

Si chiese se la gemma potesse venire passata solo da genitore in figlio, ma ne dubitava. Maedhros l’aveva donato la sua a Fingon, tanto tempo prima: sarebbe stato come regalare la sua Elessar ad Elrond. Sollevò la gemma, e rimirò come la luce del sole pomeridiano si rifletteva sull’oro delle ali dell’aquila. 

Tuttavia, qualcosa le diceva che non era _così_ che avrebbe passato la sua gemma, se gliene fosse arrivata l’occasione. Non quando Elrond aveva già Vilya, poi.  
Improvvisamente, malgrado il calore della giornata estiva, un brivido gelido le corse lungo la nuca, e poi lungo la spina dorsale. Si strofinò le braccia nude, stranita. Se era un presentimento, non sapeva come interpretarlo.

-Forse- Maglor sospirò. -Ma chi può dirlo? Ad ogni modo, non sapevo della copia di mio nipote … Vi ringrazio per questo. E’ bello sapere che c’è chi si ricorda di Tyelpe con affetto.- sospirò. 

-Non sono solo io a ricordarlo- lo guardò negli occhi. -Fu lui a costruire le Porte di Moria, assieme a Narvi … i Khazad di Moria ancora si ricordano del suo nome, e dei tempi in cui vivevano fianco a fianco coi Noldor … tempi felici. I nani erano i nostri più cari amici, e l’ Eregion e Moria prosperavano grazie all’alleanza tra i due popoli.  
Sospirò. Durante la sua giovinezza, aveva vissuto per molto tempo nell’ Eregion, prima che Sauron conducesse le sue truppe nell’ Eriador e portasse morte e distruzione. Ricordava i palazzi di pietra di Ost-in-Edhil, i boschi di agrifoglio che punteggiavano le verdi colline del regno, i Nani che passeggiavano liberamente per le strade, mescolandosi tra i Noldor, i commerci e gli scambi che avvenivano sulla strada per Moria. 

Ricordava bene anche Celebrimbor, i suoi calmi occhi grigi e i suoi tratti decisi, tipici della Casa di Fëanor, la febbrile energia con cui si dedicava alla sua arte, il modo in cui cercava sempre di fare il bene del suo popolo, di creare nuove alleanze, di allargare gli orizzonti della sua gente. Aveva accettato senza problemi l’offerta di pacificazione di sua madre, e da quel momento, il loro rapporto si era trasformato in un’amicizia molto stretta. 

Lei lo sapeva bene. Era stata una ragazzina curiosa e scapestrata, e aveva finito per origliare la conversazione in seguito alla quale Celebrimbor aveva donato l’Elessar a Galadriel. All’epoca era poco più di una bambina, per cui esisteva solo correre per i campi e i boschi, e le danze e i giochi coi suoi amici. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che un giorno anche lei avrebbe portato quella gemma, con tutte le responsabilità che ne venivano. 

Il ricordare quel tempo lontano la fece diventare malinconica. Celebrimbor era morto, e l’Eregion non c’era più. Oh, sì, poteva aver commesso degli errori, col forgiare gli Anelli con l’aiuto di Sauron, ma quegli errori erano stati pagati a caro prezzo. Aveva nascosto i Tre in modo che Sauron non li trovasse, e aveva combattuto per difendere il suo popolo. Ed era caduto nel tentativo di impedire al servo di Morgoth di conquistare la Terra di Mezzo. 

E il vuoto che la sua morte aveva lasciato era stato incolmabile. Nella Terra di Mezzo non ci sarebbe mai più stato un altro artista come lui.

A parte forse suo zio, che era lì di fronte a lei, dopo che Elrond l’aveva creduto disperso per sempre. 

-Anche i Khazad lo ricordano- lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia.- Non ne sono sorpreso. Mio nipote conosceva il Khuzdul, glielo insegnò mio fratello. Oh, Eru … almeno questo. Sono lieto di sapere che, anche se è nelle Aule di Mandos, su di lui non è caduta l’infamia e l’onta che coprì la mia casata.- scosse la testa.

-No- Celebrìan prese un respiro profondo.- Tutti noi piangemmo per Celebrimbor, quando l’ Eregion cadde. Lui era … purtroppo, all’epoca ero troppo giovane per potergli davvero essere amica, ma lo ammiravo davvero molto, e lui fu sempre gentile con me. Ricordare la sua fine è un grosso dolore … un dolore che non desidero causarvi. 

-Dolore? Oh, no- Maglor le sorrise. -Non sei tu a causarmi dolore. Non quando porti la gemma di mio nipote, e ti ricordi di lui con affetto. Grazie, davvero. 

-Non serve ringraziarmi per così poco- Celebrìan intrecciò le dita.- Rendo onore alla memoria di Celebrimbor come posso.

-Già- Maglor incrociò le braccia.- Ma tu non hai idea di ciò che questo significhi per me. Ho vagato per anni lontano da tutto ciò che potesse ricordarmi ciò che avevo passato, ma ugualmente so di come i miei fratelli vengono ancora oggi considerati, in queste contrade … Il valore di Maedhros, la determinazione di Celegorm, la schiettezza di Caranthir, l’intelligenza di Curufin, la lealtà di Amrod e Amras … tutto ciò è stato cancellato, come se non fosse mai esistito, per far posto a racconti dell’orrore sulla nostra sete di sangue, come se fossimo sempre stati mostri senza cuore, mentre invece semplicemente perdemmo una guerra che non potevamo permetterci di perdere, iniziata per colpa di un padre che amavamo troppo.- il tono si velò di amarezza.- Più in alto si aspira, e più rovinosa è la caduta. E quale caduta fu più tremenda della nostra, noi che volevamo dimostrare ai Valar quanto il nostro valore superasse il loro, nel riconquistare i Silmarilli? Poteva esserci un obiettivo più alto? Ed è stato così dolorosamente in basso che siamo caduti. Non rimango che io della mia stirpe, non c’è più nemmeno il figlio di mio fratello, che pure non aveva pronunciato nessun Giuramento. E ora … e ora trovo Elrond che mi accoglie come un padre, dopo tutto ciò che è successo, e tu, che sei figlia di Artanis, dopo tutto ciò che c’è stato tra lei e la mia famiglia, che porti la gemma di mio nipote, che hai solo parole gentili per lui e per me, che ti sei sposata a colui che amo come un figlio, e che dici di essere disposta a passare sopra a tutto ciò che ti è stato detto su di me … davvero, non so che pensare. E’ tutto così … _inatteso_ per me.

-Posso capire- Celebrìan gli sorrise. Prese abbastanza coraggio da fare un passo in avanti, e fronteggiarlo. - L’ho già detto, vorrei esserti amica. Non devi sorprenderti se Elrond ti ha accolto così: lui stesso ti ha detto che ti considera il suo padre adottivo, e penso che nessuno meriti tale appellativo meglio di te. Vorrei davvero fare questo tentativo. Ero in buoni rapporti con tuo nipote, era gentile con me, anche se ero ancora giovane, all’epoca … Non potrebbe essere lo stesso tra noi, ora? D’altra parte, entrambi amiamo Elrond di tutto cuore. Voglio solo che ci sia amicizia, tra me e colui che Elrond considera un padre.

Alzò lo sguardo su Maglor. Quella conversazione era stata lunga, e sfiancante, nell’angoscia di dover sempre stare attenta a ciò che diceva, malgrado le avesse detto non le importasse di essere trattato con delicatezza, ma lei aveva poco desiderio a riaprire vecchie ferite, non quando sperava che queste si fossero cicatrizzate da un pezzo. Eppure, ne era stranamente soddisfatta. Sentiva di aver ottenuto qualcosa, che le sue parole avevano davvero fatto breccia in Maglor, che lui stesso non voleva più che fossero estranei l’uno all’altra. E questo le levava un gran peso dal cuore.

-Sì, avete ragione- con sua enorme sorpresa, Maglor le prese una mano tra le sue, e se la portò alle labbra, nel tipico gesto di cortesia verso una dama. -Solo: non credo potrei essere un buon … amico. Ho passato troppo tempo in solitudine, per ricordarmi cosa si provi ad esserlo, temo. Ma posso sempre fare un tentativo, per te e per Elrond … l’ho già detto: sono stato uno sciocco a pensare che lui fosse rimasto il bambino che era, che non si fosse fatto una vita e una famiglia … Non posso ignorare questo fatto, e tutto ciò che ne implica. Anche perché non meriti un simile trattamento, non quando sei sempre stata così gentile con me, malgrado tutto. Quindi sì, posso fare un tentativo. Non posso promettere di essere il migliore degli amici, è passato _troppo_ tempo da quando ho provato qualcosa del genere, ma sì, se volete fare amicizia con me, cercherò di venirvi incontro più che volentieri.-Le sorrise, semplicemente. Un sorriso lieve, pallido, ma un sorriso vero, di gioia, come quello che aveva rivolto ad Elrond solo la prima sera, non amaro o triste come i precedenti. Celebrìan sorrise a sua volta.

 _E’ un inizio_ , si disse. _Ci sarà tempo, per stringere veri legami. Ma per ora … per ora basterà._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varie ed eventuali:  
> -Si dice che Galadriel e Celeborn abbiano vissuto nell’Eregion con loro figlia nei Racconti Incompiuti, secondo una versione Celebrìan potrebbe essere perfino nata lì. Che conoscesse Celebrimbor mi sembra abbastanza ragionevole, dato che d’altronde Galadriel e Celeborn lo conoscevano, il resto sono tutte mie speculazioni/headcanon. 
> 
> -L’Elessar: la gemma elfica simile ad uno smeraldo che dà il nome ad Aragorn, detto Re Elessar. Questa è stata la parte più complicata da riuscire ad integrare, in quanto esistono ben TRE diverse versioni sull’Elessar, vale a dire: 1) la versione contenuta in The War of Jewels (HoME 11), dove l’Elessar viene creata da Fëanor, poi data da lui a Maedhros, il quale a sua volta la dà a Fingon; 2) una versione, contenuta nei Racconti Incompiuti, dove l’Elessar viene creata da un fabbro di Gondolin di nome Enerdhil per Idril Celebrindal, la quale la dà a suo figlio Eärendil. Secondo una versione, la gemma di Enerdhil sarebbe tornata nella Terra di Mezzo grazie ad Olórin, che l’avrebbe donata a Galadriel, e 3) l’Elessar viene creata da Celebrimbor (che secondo una versione sarebbe stato in Gondolin e avrebbe conosciuto Enerdhil), poi da lui donata a Galadriel, che a sua volta l’avrebbe data a Celebrìan, che più tardi l’avrebbe consegnata a sua figlia Arwen, probabilmente prima di partire per l’Ovest (e in questa fic Arwen non è ancora nata). Arwen a sua volta l’avrebbe regalata ad Aragorn come dono di nozze. Essendo che integrare tutte queste versioni è complicato, nel mio headcanon le Elessar sono tre, tutti con diversi creatori e destini (l’Elessar di Fingon è andata perduta nella Nirnaeth Arnoediad, quella di Enerdhil non è mai tornata nella Terra di Mezzo, ma è rimasta con Eärendil, ed è stata la gemma di Celebrimbor ad arrivare ad Aragorn). E’ tremendamente complicato, ma non riuscirei a trovare un’altra soluzione! (A tal proposito, vorrei far notare come Maedhros abbia donato a Fingon la gemma che, nelle iniziali intenzioni del Professore, è diventata il dono di nozze di Aragorn ed Arwen. Il Professore è sempre una garanzia con la mia OTP)


	3. II. Elrond

Do not fear for my reason  
There's nothing to hide  
How bitter your treason  
How bitter the lie  
Remember the runes  
And remember the light  
[Blind Guardian- Skalds and Shadows]

-Per la festa di Mezz’estate - Erestor tamburellò le dita sul bordo del documento che reggeva in mano.- È probabile che gli ospiti siano molto più di quanto ci fossimo aspettati. Ci sono diversi mercanti dei Dunedain che vagano in questo periodo, lontani da casa. Quale posto migliore per trovare ospitalità durante una festa, quando sono così distanti dalle loro famiglie, se non qui ad Imladris?

Elrond sospirò. Non che non lo stesse ascoltando -lui si prendeva _sempre_ cura del suo reame, sarebbe stato un pessimo sovrano se non l’avesse fatto- ma erano sempre stati d’accordo che certi dettagli tecnici era meglio lasciarli a Celebrìan, piuttosto che a lui, che non era mai stato bravo nei calcoli. Erestor non faceva che ripetere che il matrimonio di Elrond con Celebrìan aveva definitivamente salvato i suoi nervi e la sua pazienza, perché “mi sanguinano gli occhi ogni volta che _cerchi_ di calcolare qualcosa, mio signore”.

-Lo sai, che cosa devi fare- borbottò alla fine. Scostò da sé quel che aveva davanti: un trattato di Pengolodh sulle variazioni fonetiche dal proto-Quenya al dialetto Noldorin parlato in Tirion all’epoca di Fëanor, le cui pagine erano state rovinate dal tempo. Era tutta la mattina che Elrond ci lavorava sopra, sostituendo la carta troppo rovinata, decifrando e ricopiando le frasi il cui inchiostro era ormai sbiadito.

-Ah, la tua povera moglie, che direbbe sapendo che cerchi di svicolare così il lavoro?- Erestor alzò un sopracciglio.- Li ha _già_ fatti lei i calcoli necessari per le provvigioni della festa di Mezz’estate, comunque. Ma, come ti ho appena detto, ci saranno _ulteriori_ ospiti. Quindi, è qualcosa che non aveva calcolato … e al momento preferisco dirlo a te. 

Elrond avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo, anche se non era un gesto che faceva spesso. Tuttavia, era _già_ impegnato, cosa che Erestor sapeva benissimo, così come sapeva per quali questioni interpellare Celebrìan, e quali lui. Perché era lì da lui?

-Beh, non credo la disturberai- scostò con delicatezza il fascio di fogli di fronte a lui, l’inchiostro ancora umido. - Non si tira di certo indietro di fronte a certi impegni.

-Ah, sì, gli impegni che tu _non_ sei capace di adempiere- Erestor aggrottò le sopracciglia. Elrond stava per dirgli che, se desiderava ancora fare battutine sulle sue _scarse_ capacità di calcolo, avrebbe potuto benissimo farle da un’altra parte, quando Erestor lo interruppe.- Con le tue capacità ad occuparti degli affari, non avrei voluto sicuramente interpellarti, ma non volevo disturbare la tua signora- incrociò le braccia. - L’ho vista impegnata a parlare con il tuo ospite. Non ho voluto intromettermi.

-Davvero?- Elrond lo guardò. Celebrìan gli aveva parlato delle conversazioni avute con Maglor, e di come le sembrasse che il Fëanoriano si stesse finalmente aprendo, dopo la sua iniziale diffidenza ad interagire con gli altri abitanti di Imladris. Elrond era felice per lei: sapeva quanto l’avesse messa a disagio il comportamento di Maglor, il pensiero di sentirsi _esclusa_ da una parte importante della sua vita. Dare delle preoccupazioni a Celebrìan era l’ultima cosa che desiderava accadesse, ed era felice che si fosse finalmente chiarita col suo mentore.

Maglor stesso, però, non parlava mai molto di ciò che si dicevano lui e Celebrìan in quelle conversazioni, limitandosi a smozzicare qualche scusa tra i denti, e a cambiare rapidamente argomento. Eppure, sembrava iniziare ad apprezzare la compagnia di Celebrìan, non aveva senso che si sentisse in imbarazzo a parlarne con lui. 

Elrond tamburellò le dita sul tavolo. Oh, avrebbe dovuto parlarne ad entrambi. Era decisamente il caso. 

-Sì, davvero- Erestor lo guardò dritto negli occhi.- Il tuo ospite misterioso, di cui ancora non ci è concesso sapere il suo nome dopo mesi dal suo arrivo, con la mano fasciata e la voce così melodiosa, tanto che Lindir non fa altro che parlare di lui, e cerca sempre di stargli appresso, nella vana speranza che gli insegni a suonare con simile maestria, proprio lui- il tono di Erestor ora grondava sarcasmo, e Elrond lo vide scuotere la testa. - Sì, _quell’ospite_.

Elrond si ritrovò a guardare imbarazzato le venature del legno della scrivania. Non amava mentire, le uniche volte in cui era stato costretto a ingannare qualcuno, era stato per cause di forza maggiore. E, se proprio doveva dirla tutta, non era nemmeno particolarmente bravo a farlo.

Quello non era _esattamente_ mentire, in realtà … quanto più nascondere la verità. Non che l’avesse fatto con cattive intenzioni: era Maglor stesso che non desiderava che la sua identità trapelasse, ed Elrond voleva rispettare la volontà del suo maestro. 

Ma d’altro canto, capiva come Erestor doveva sentirsi, dopo tutti quegli anni di fedele servizio, nel vedere il suo signore tenergli dei segreti. E non certo segreti di poco conto, ma un ospite che viveva, respirava, nutriva e dormiva sotto il loro stesso tetto, senza che gli fosse concesso di sapere il suo nome, o almeno le ragioni per cui fosse lì.

-Erestor- nel corso degli anni, aveva imparato come far suonare la sua voce calma e tranquilla, così da rassicurare coloro con cui parlava. Stavolta non fece eccezione. - Mi dispiace. Hai ogni diritto di sentirti offeso. Tuttavia … non l’ho fatto per una mia malignità. È stato ciò che _lui_ mi ha chiesto. E se tu hai capito chi è … 

Erestor alzò la mano.- Oh, sì. Quanti Eldar credi ci siano che corrispondano a una simile descrizione?- lo vide sbuffare. - La mano destra sempre fasciata, la voce melodiosa … Ricordi che nelle vecchie corti di Gil Galad nel Lindon, nell’ala est del piano nobile, c’era un affresco che rappresentava i Re dei Noldor? Se non sbaglio fu fatto tempo fa da un pittore di Ost-in-Edhil… da qualcuno che conosceva la Casa di Fëanor, almeno. Non riuscivo a _ricordare_ dove avessi già visto i lineamenti del viso del tuo ospite, ma poi mi è venuto in mente quel ritratto … A quanto pare, ha _qualcosa_ di suo padre.

-Oh- erano anni che non vedeva l’affresco che Erestor gli aveva citato, ma improvvisamente quel ricordo gli si presentò alla memoria. Aveva ragione, anche lui, ripensandoci, notava una certa somiglianza tra quel ritratto di Fëanor e il suo ultimo figlio rimasto in vita.

Era un bene che nessuno avesse fatto quel collegamento. 

-Sai, non potrai tenerlo nascosto per sempre- Erestor alzò un sopracciglio.- Glorfindel dovrebbe tornare tra non molto. E _lui_ ha conosciuto Maglor.

-Lo so- non parlavano mai del passato di Glorfindel - _nessuno_ lo faceva, anche se tutti sapevano, più o meno ufficiosamente, che lui era il Glorfindel di Gondolin, perito molto tempo fa per salvare la famiglia di Idril dall’assalto dei Balrog, e ora tornato come Reincarnato- ma Elrond sapeva che ingannarlo sarebbe stato impossibile, oltre che ingiusto.- Gli parlerò. Erestor- prese un sospiro profondo. -Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace davvero tanto. Non volevo ingannarti. Lo so, è stato ingiusto nei tuoi confronti, non dirti che … che _il mio mentore_ era qui. Non l’avrei mai fatto, non fosse stato che non volevo metterlo a disagio. Avrai visto anche tu, che non è molto incline a … - si morse il labbro, rendendosi conto di _quanto_ avesse sbagliato. Per non ferire i sentimenti di colui che amava come un padre, aveva ferito quelli del suo più fedele servitore. -Non è più abituato a relazionarsi con le persone. Mi dispiace, Erestor. Mi rendo conto di essere stato sciocco, e cieco, nei tuoi confronti. Ho fatto tutto il possibile per mettere a suo agio il mio padrino, ma non ho pensato a te, e questa è stata una grossa mancanza da parte mia. Spero tu riesca a perdonarmi.

Scioccamente, aveva creduto fosse la cosa migliore. D’altronde, Erestor aveva la sua stessa età, anche lui aveva assistito da piccolo al Fratricidio dell’ Arvernien. I suoi genitori erano però riusciti a mettersi in salvo, e si erano uniti alle schiere di Gil Galad. Erestor aveva pochi motivi per amare i Fëanoriani, pensava Elrond. Aveva scioccamente pensato che fosse meglio che non ne sapesse nulla, così come Maglor non avrebbe avuto il timore di farsi scoprire, e sarebbe stata la mossa migliore per entrambi. Nessuno dei due l’avrebbe saputo, nessuno dei due ne avrebbe sofferto.

E invece, aveva scoperto che così non era. _Ecco l’effetto della tua tanto celebrata saggezza, Elrond_ , si disse tristemente, affondando nella sedia. Aveva creduto di fare il meglio per entrambi, invece aveva finito solo per offendere il suo collaboratore più stretto, che meritava sicuramente più fiducia da parte sua.

Erestor si strofinò il mento, senza dire nulla per qualche momento. Poi parlò:- Chi altro oltre a te lo sapeva?

Elrond lo guardò sorpreso, non era esattamente la reazione che si aspettava. Ma d’altronde, come poteva giudicarlo? Non dopo ciò che aveva combinato. -Oltre a me? Solo Celebrìan e i gemelli. 

-Tua moglie e i tuoi figli … beh, ha senso. - lo vide incrociare le braccia, sospirando.- Mi meraviglio che Elladan ed Elrohir siano riusciti a tenere così a lungo il segreto, considerato che alle volte è impossibile farli stare _zitti_.- borbottò, il tono basso.

-Suvvia, sai che sanno essere dei bambini coscienziosi, quando vogliono- sospirò. - Gli ho detto di fare attenzione. Mi _dispiace_ davvero tanto, Erestor.

-Lo so, lo so- Erestor prese a camminare su e giù.- Credimi, da una parte ti capisco - un figlio di Fëanor, qui ad Imladris, dopo tutto questo tempo - ma dall’altra parte … Credevo mi avessi concesso più fiducia. Sono _secoli_ che sono al tuo servizio, letteralmente da quanto? Da quando hai fondato questo rifugio? Mi sarei aspettato che ti fidassi di più di me. Credi che sarei stato capace di mettermi a spettegolare sull’identità del tuo maestro con gli sguatteri? Ah!

-Hai ragione, non te lo meriti- Elrond intrecciò le dita. - Ho sbagliato. La tua famiglia non amava i Fëanoriani, così ho pensato …

-Beh, hai pensato male- Erestor sbuffò.- Oh, ma ti capisco. Ma in nome di Eru, se _tu_ non hai alcun problema al pensiero di avere uno degli Spodestati in casa tua … perché dovrei averlo io?

-Lo so- Elrond chinò il viso. -Erestor, mi …

-Sì, ti dispiace, ho capito- il suo consigliere scosse la testa. - Va bene, mio signore, accetto le tue scuse. D’altronde capisco. Ma cerca di avere più fiducia in me, in futuro, credo di essermela guadagnata, dopotutto.

E detto questo, senza aspettare risposta, girò sui tacchi ed uscì, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Elrond sospirò un’altra volta. Oh, l’aveva decisamente combinata grossa. 

Dopo qualche momento di indugi, si alzò in piedi ed uscì. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi. Magari poteva uscire a fare una passeggiata con Celebrìan, sempre che non fosse impegnata. Si chiese se avesse finito di parlare con Maglor, non aveva intenzione di disturbarli.  
Passò di fronte alle grandi vetrate che davano sul cortile. Guardando da esse, vide i gemelli alle prese con la loro lezione di equitazione. Elrohir si teneva perfettamente in sella da solo, Elladan tentennava ancora a lasciare la presa sicura del maestro.

Non poté fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé nel vederli. I _suoi_ figli. Quando aveva fondato Imladris, un’era prima, non avrebbe mai e poi mai immaginato di vedere i _suoi_ bambini giocare in quel cortile. 

Il sole creava bizzarri riflessi blu tra i capelli corvini dei gemelli, e per qualche istante gli parve di rivedere lui ed Elros, da piccoli, mentre Maglor cercava di insegnare loro a cavalcare nel profondo della Taur-In-Dunaith …

-Sono proprio come voi due, non è così?- una voce dietro la sua schiena -una voce _inconfondibile_ , come se n’erano sentite raramente su Arda di tanto melodiose- lo strappò a quelle riflessioni. Si voltò, ed eccolo lì, come se fosse appena stato evocato dalle sue memorie.

Maglor aveva le braccia incrociate. Quel giorno indossava una tunica di velluto rosso, il colore della sua casata, che più che mai dava l’impressione di essere uscito dal passato. Elrond non ricordava di averlo visto vestito così da quando era giunto ad Imladris. 

-Sì- Elrond si staccò dal vetro. - In un certo senso, sì.- Non disse che, per quanto a lui stesso Elladan ed Elrohir ricordassero _così tanto_ lui ed Elros, ed avessero i suoi medesimi capelli neri ed occhi grigi, avevano preso la forma della bocca e del naso di Celebrìan.

-Palesemente- Elrond lo vide sorridere, la fronte distendersi, facendo scomparire le rughe di dolore. Per qualche attimo, parve più giovane, più simile a com’era quando l’aveva conosciuto, non fosse stato per i fili grigi tra i capelli. -Proprio come voi, che, malgrado le cadute, eravate sempre pronti a rimontare in sella - picchiettò le dita sul vetro, indicando Elladan che, dopo essere scivolato da cavallo, si aggrappava alla staffa per rimontare in sella. Il maestro, pazientemente, gli mise le mani sotto le ascelle, e lo aiutò a tirarsi su.

-Già-Elrond incrociò le mani dietro la schiena, anche lui perso nei ricordi. Gli tornò in mente anche come Maedhros avesse insegnato a tirar di spada a lui e a suo fratello. Ricordava ancora il suo modo di fare, brusco ed imperioso, più portato al rimprovero che alla lode, i suoi occhi grigio-verdi, freddi come le acque dello stretto dell’Helcaraxë, che non sembravano farsi sfuggire il più piccolo errore che compivano, la sua figura, così alta e possente da sembrare uno dei pilastri che i Valar avevano costruito in Almaren, in un tempo così lontano da essere ormai solo materia di racconto. Ma, per quanto fosse parco di lodi, non li rimproverava mai senza motivo, e li aveva anche lodati, nella sua maniera secca e sbrigativa, quando riuscivano a compiere un miglioramento. 

Sospirò. Maedhros gli mancava più di quanto avesse mai creduto, considerato che inizialmente l’aveva temuto _così tanto_ , più di quanto avesse mai il coraggio di ammettere ad alta voce. 

Guardò verso Maglor. Sembrava non aver individuato il corso dei suoi pensieri- meglio così, meglio non turbarlo con quel ricordo- visto che non aveva smesso di sorridere, con la mano ancora attaccata al vetro. 

Lo sguardo di Elrond non poté fare a meno di cadere sulla fasciatura della mano destra del suo mentore, ora proprio di fronte a lui. In realtà, si trattava di un bendaggio piuttosto rozzo, e le fasce stesse avevano bisogno di venire cambiate, notò il Signore di Imladris. Si chiese da quanto tempo non le cambiasse.   
Senza quasi pensarci, con un istinto sviluppato dopo secoli e secoli passati a curare i più disparati mali, tese la mano verso quella di Maglor. Quello non si ritrasse, ed Elrond prese il coraggio necessario per afferrargli il polso, e tirarlo verso di sé.

-Queste bende hanno bisogno di venire cambiate- decretò in tono professionale. - Questa fasciatura è piuttosto vecchia. Quanto tempo non la fai cambiare?

-Non lo so … qualche settimana, immagino- Maglor alzò le spalle, come se fosse una cosa da nulla. 

-Qualche settimana- Elrond prese un respiro profondo. - Beh, la devi cambiare. Non puoi lasciarla _così_. E, in nome di Eru, chi è il guaritore che ha fatto questa fasciatura? Penso di aver visto raramente lavori peggiori.

-Oh, non è stato un guaritore- il tono di Maglor era più tagliente, ora. -L’ho fatta _io_.

-Oh- Elrond si sentì per un attimo a disagio. Le abitudini di una vita come guaritore avevano avuto il meglio sul resto. Maglor non doveva essere a suo agio a parlare di _quella_ ferita.

Eppure … aveva bisogno chiaramente di una fasciatura _ben fatta_. E Maglor ormai si fidava di lui, no?

-Mi dispiace- si rese conto che aveva passato tutta la mattina a scusarsi, in un modo o nell’altro, e sospirò. - Hai bisogno di un guaritore, però. E qui ci sono io.

-Già- Maglor lo guardò dritto negli occhi. - Hai ragione. Questa dannata fasciatura mi prude da morire, non ho osato chiedere ma … sì, è meglio che tu vi dia un’occhiata … meglio tu di chiunque altro, sicuramente.

-Bene- sollevato per non averlo offeso, Elrond si staccò dalla finestra, e gli fece cenno di seguirlo. -Darò volentieri un’occhiata a quella fasciatura.

L’infermeria era uno dei punti principali di Imladris: se il Salone del Fuoco era il cuore del regno, le Case di Guarigione era le arterie pulsanti. Erano spesso gremite di ogni genere di attività, dappertutto vi erano guaritori intenti nelle loro faccende, assistenti che trasportavano fasci di bende e garze, e di erbe medicinali, o ancora gente che giungeva da ogni angolo dell’Eriador: spesso Edain che erano giunti fino lì ad Imladris dopo un lungo viaggio, nella speranza di trovare una cura per un figlio, un consorte, un fratello malato, spesso per malattie per cui la medicina degli Edain non era sufficiente, e che necessitavano delle arti dei guaritori di Mastro Elrond. 

Anche quel giorno, come sempre, era gremita. Ma non era difficile avere un po’ di pace, per il Signore di Imladris: bastò un breve cenno in direzione di una giovane guaritrice vestita di verde, che quella li scortò in una stanza vuota, con ampie finestre che davano sul Bruinen, dove Elrond avrebbe potuto trovare tutto ciò che gli occorreva.  
Elrond congedò la ragazza con un ringraziamento, e fece sedere Maglor sul lettino al centro della stanza. 

-Bene- commentò laconico il figlio di Fëanor, guardandosi attorno. -Non avrei mai indovinato che ti saresti dato alla medicina, un giorno. Una scelta peculiare. 

-Lo so- Elrond prese un lungo sospiro, mentre frugava negli armadietti, alla ricerca di bende pulite e degli unguenti che gli servivano. - Non è stata una decisione … _immediata_. Sì, ho studiato le arti mediche nel mio periodo con Gil galad, ma per lungo tempo sono stato un guerriero, mi sembrava così facile, oh così dannatamente facile epurare il mondo dai servi di Sauron … credo bruciasse ancora in me troppa rabbia. Ma la rabbia in me si consumò in fretta, e capii ben presto che non avrei potuto continuare così. Capii anche che vi erano altri modi per combattere, altri modi per portare avanti la mia battaglia, e che in qualche modo mi si confacevano di più che non scendere in campo a massacrare orchi- posò l’attrezzatura sul piano da lavoro, e prese a sciacquarsi accuratamente le mani in una ciotola d’acqua calda. _E poi c’è stata Celebrìan_ , pensò, senza però dirlo ad alta voce. Lei stessa aveva avuto una parte importante, nel fargli capire che vi era altro, molto altro, oltre al sangue e alla violenza e alla guerra, che c’erano altri modi di costruire un futuro, un futuro in cui poter vivere assieme come marito e moglie.

-Capisco- Maglor ora lo guardava fisso, i suoi occhi grigio acciaio rifletterono la luce del sole. -Mi fa piacere saperlo. Sei riuscito ad andare avanti, malgrado tutto ciò che hai passato- contrasse le dita. -Oh, Elrond. Tu sei l’unica cosa che mi abbia dato speranza in tutto questo tempo. Non sarei qui, se non fosse stato per te.

Elrond non rispose. Maglor gli dava l’impressione di un naufrago in procinto di annegare, che si aggrappava disperatamente a qualsiasi pezzo di legno potesse impedirgli di venire trascinato via dalla corrente. Non poteva esprimere facilmente come ciò lo facesse sentire. Da una parte, era così felice di rivedere il suo maestro, dall’altra, con lui si sentiva sempre come se stesse camminando lungo la lama di un rasoio. Una parola di troppo, e avrebbe potuto infrangere quel fragile equilibrio che si era creato tra di loro.  
Gli prese la mano, e iniziò a sciogliere gentilmente le bende della fasciatura. Gli ci volle qualche momento, Maglor aveva stretto il bendaggio con dei nodi così stretti e duri, che fu costretto ad adoperare un bisturi per tagliarli via. 

Quando finalmente la fascia venne via, non poté fare a meno di sussultare, per una frazione di secondo, per quanto _sapesse_ ciò che lo aspettava. Ma saperlo, e vederlo coi propri occhi, era qualcosa di molto diverso. 

La bruciatura del Silmaril aveva lasciato profonde cicatrici sul palmo, chiazze di un bianco quasi spettrale contro il colore roseo della pelle. La carne pareva essersi ritirata dalle dita, pallide e sottili come se la bruciatura avesse messo a nudo l’osso. Pareva la mano di uno spettro, più che quella di un figlio di Eru vivo.

Elrond prese un profondo respiro. Non si impressionava facilmente, non quando ne aveva viste di ogni durante la sua lunga vita come guaritore, ferite perfino _peggiori_ di quella, ma quella situazione era diversa. Quella ferita era la prova del suo fallimento, incisa per sempre sulla carne di Maglor, di come non fosse riuscito a _salvarlo_ , di come non fosse riuscito a fare nulla per lui e Maedhros, di come li avesse persi per sempre.

_Nessuno può contrastare il potere del Giuramento … Non sentirti in colpa per qualcosa che era al di fuori delle tue possibilità, Elrond._

Strinse il pugno. Era qualcosa che si era ripetuto tante volte, che i suoi cari gli avevano ripetuto così a lungo nel tentativo di consolarlo, fino a quando il passato non aveva smesso di torturarlo definitivamente, una cicatrice che sarebbe sì rimasta per sempre nel suo cuore, ma che almeno aveva smesso di fare male. 

Ora però era diverso. Nel vedere la ferita di Maglor, aveva rimesso a nudo sentimenti ed emozioni che aveva creduto di seppellire da secoli, che aveva creduto di aver superato definitivamente, una volta che aveva fatto pace col suo passato. E con essi, era tornato strisciante, subdolo, doloroso, il senso di colpa che l’aveva tormentato così a lungo: quel sentimento, assieme con la consapevolezza della _sua_ inadeguatezza, erano la peggiore delle condanne per non essere riuscito a salvare Maedhros e Maglor.  
Ma ora quelle emozioni negative non gli servivano, doveva essere lucido e concentrato sul suo lavoro. Ricacciò indietro quei sentimenti, rinchiudendoli nei più oscuri recessi della sua mente, e si diede da fare per creare un nuovo medicamento. 

Si sciacquò di nuovo le mani, per ogni evenienza, e spalmò le cicatrici di Maglor con l’unguento di _athelas_ , prese le bende pulite, e badò a fasciargli accuratamente la mano, in modo che la fasciatura non impedisse il movimento delle dita. In qualche modo, le punte delle dita sembravano aver riportato i danni minori.

Maglor non disse una parola per tutta la durata dell’operazione. Quando Elrond ebbe finito, sollevò la mano, e fissò il nuovo bendaggio, aprendo e chiudendo il palmo.

-Ottimo lavoro- disse.- Davvero, è come se non l’avessi addosso. Mi dà un sollievo incredibile. 

-Ti fa ancora male?- Elrond si appoggiò all’armadio, e lo scrutò fisso. 

-No- Maglor si tirò su. Il suo tono era piatto, come se niente di tutto ciò di cui parlava riguardasse qualcun altro, e non lui. - Ha smesso di far male da molto tempo, tranne nell’anima … È il monito eterno di ciò che ho fatto. Non potrà mai svanire, così come non sarà mai possibile rompere i Silmarilli che ho cercato così disperatamente di recuperare. Il dolore alla mia carne è svanito da molto tempo, ma non è niente in confronto allo strazio del mio animo. E la cicatrice non mi permette di dimenticare … non me lo permetterà _mai_.

Cadde il silenzio. Per quanto fosse una giornata calda, piena di sole- Elrond poteva sentire le risate e le chiacchiere dei servi, in corridoio, lo scroscio del fiume sotto di loro, gli alberi stormire e gli uccelli cantare- il Signore di Imladris non poté non sentire un brivido gelido attraversargli le ossa. 

-Beh, almeno non mi ha impedito di continuare a suonare l’arpa- la voce laconica di Maglor risuonò nelle sue orecchie, risvegliandolo dal suo scoramento. Elrond non poté trattenere una breve, nervosa risata. Perfino in quel momento, il suo maestro non pensava che a una cosa. 

-Già. Suoni sempre meravigliosamente. Non ho dimenticato nemmeno questo- scosse la testa. Maglor aveva suonato altre volte per loro, dopo la prima sera, anche continuava a farlo di fronte a un pubblico ristretto, in modo che nessuno capisse _chi_ era realmente. Elrond si passò una mano tra i capelli. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di Erestor al più presto. 

-Non sono sorpreso. Rimango pur sempre il migliore, specialmente ora che Daeron è svanito nel nulla.

Elrond non poté nuovamente trattenere di sorridere.- Ah, sì, lo sei! Non credo che nessuno potrebbe contestare questo … E al proposito, credo che tu abbia conquistato Lindir. Penso che desideri più di ogni altra cosa essere il tuo allievo, anche se non oserebbe mai chiedertelo.

-Lindir?-Maglor aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se quel nome gli suonasse nuovo. 

-Non te lo ricordi? Il suonatore che avrebbe voluto suonare per noi la prima sera.- Elrond lo sbirciò. Il comportamento di Lindir aveva finito per suscitargli tenerezza, fosse dipeso da lui, l’avrebbe lasciato parlare liberamente con Maglor. L’unica cosa che l’aveva convinto a tenerlo lontano dal suo padrino era stato il fatto che Maglor non gradiva la compagnia degli estranei. 

-Oh, quello- vide il Fëanoriano incrociare le braccia.- Capisco. Ma non penso che gli insegnerei ciò che so. È passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che ho insegnato la mia arte a qualcuno - _a te_ \- perché mi senta di volerlo fare. 

-Capisco- Elrond incrociò le mani dietro la schiena. -È una scelta tua. 

Ci volle un po’ prima che riuscisse a formulare l’altra domanda che voleva fargli.- Erestor … il mio consigliere, sai … mi ha detto che stavi parlando con mia moglie. Sono felice che passiate del tempo insieme, e che abbiate avuto modo di conoscervi.- Il pensiero che due delle persone che più amava al mondo si parlassero e sembrassero nutrire delle simpatie l’un per l’altra, era qualcosa che gli riempiva il cuore di gioia. Quello, e il sollievo che lo riempiva sapere che ora Celebrìan aveva trovato un equilibrio col suo padrino. Sapeva del disagio che sua moglie aveva provato al pensiero di sentirsi esclusa da una parte della sua vita, soprattutto una così importante. 

Lui stesso non avrebbe mai potuto escluderla dalla sua vita, per quanto potesse essere complicata. 

-Sì, ne sono contento anch’io, è una piacevole ed arguta compagnia- Maglor alzò il sopracciglio.- Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, che saresti finito a sposare la figlia di Artanis? Ah! Almeno ha un carattere più ragionevole della madre.

- _Nolimo_ …- Elrond si morse il labbro. La questione di sua suocera era _complicata_. Non aveva ancora scritto a Galadriel a proposito di Maglor, e per quanto si rimproverasse di comportarsi come un ragazzino, non aveva ancora trovato né il modo né il tempo di scriverle. La Signora del Bosco d’Oro sapeva essere terribile nella sua ira, alle volte, e una parte di Elrond temeva che non avesse ancora perdonato i figli di Fëanor per ciò che era successo a suo fratello nella Prima Era.

Tuttavia, si diceva di essere razionale, e di pensare per il meglio. Sapeva bene che Galadriel nel corso delle ere aveva sviluppato una grandissima saggezza, e Melian le aveva insegnato la lungimiranza. Elrond aveva fiducia in lei, abbastanza da sperare solo che finisse per dare retta a quelle sue qualità, piuttosto che alla testardaggine che l’aveva guidata durante la sua giovinezza. Era passato _troppo_ tempo per continuare a rivangare quelle vecchie ferite. 

Celebrìan stessa gli aveva confessato di non aver ancora accennato a Maglor, nell’ultima lettera che aveva scritto alla madre. Meglio prendersi i propri tempi, aveva detto. _Dovremo trovare il modo di dirglielo prima della sua prossima visita, poco ma sicuro_ , si disse. 

-Converrai che è passato molto tempo dalla vostra … _faida_ \- Elrond scelse con cura le parole. - Qualunque cosa ci sia stata tra voi, sarebbe ora che venga seppellita, non convieni? D’altronde, siete entrambi cambiati moltissimo. La giovane testarda che conoscevi è diventata una donna di grande saggezza, e una guida per tutti gli Eldar della Terra di Mezzo.- tamburellò le dita sul tavolo. Aveva uno strano rapporto con sua suocera. Da una parte, in un certo qual modo, le voleva pur sempre bene: non solo perché era la madre di Celebrìan, ma anche perché era stata gentile con lui ed Elros, quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta, gentile con quei due ragazzini privati dei loro genitori, e dei loro mentori poi. Le era stato grato per quel momento di gentilezza. Galadriel poteva essere rigida, e poco incline all’affetto, alle volte, ma sapeva essere calorosa, quando ce n’era bisogno.

Dall’altro … beh, non dimenticava quanto fosse stata vendicativa, in passato, e quanto fosse ancora capace di usare l’influenza e il potere che aveva ottenuto per i propri scopi.

-Oh, sì, un ruolo che le ha portato tutto il potere che desiderava- Maglor sbuffò.- Curvo aveva ragione, su quelli della loro stirpe: bel faccino e lunghi capelli biondi, e chiunque è convinto che sotto di essi batta un cuore d’oro. Ma la verità è che cercheranno solo di manipolarti, e che finirai per fare ciò che _loro_ desiderano, e lo farai pure a cuor contento. 

-Ah … Beh- Elrond si grattò una guancia.- Va bene. Ad ogni modo, da parte tua saprai che ciò che è intercorso tra di voi appartiene ormai a un’epoca passata. Lei è cresciuta oltre i suoi errori ed ha imparato ad essere saggia, tu sai bene quanto me che questa faida ha poco senso d’esistere. Anche tu sei saggio, lo so.  
-Che tu mi consideri saggio, mi onora- Maglor incrociò le braccia.- Ma tuttavia. Potrei obiettare di avere ben poca scelta: io sono un esule, un reietto, di una stirpe che tutti ricordano con odio e rancore … e lei è una regina tra gli elfi. Come potrei mai osare di mettermi contro di lei? Potrebbe schiacciarmi sotto i suoi delicati piedini senza nessuna pietà. Ecco la scelta che ho.

-Capisco- la situazione non doveva essere facile per Maglor, pensava Elrond. Il suo maestro, malgrado tutto, non aveva perso il suo antico orgoglio. - Capisco come tu ti senta. Ma credimi, non lo farebbe mai. Lei è cambiata, non è più quella di un tempo.

-Lo spero- borbottò Maglor.- Se è rimasta colei che non ha esitato ad affrontare l’Helcaraxë pur di prendersi la sua vendetta su mio padre, beh … non mi rimane che pregare i Valar, se rimanessi alla sua mercé. E preferirei evitare, dal momento che è _troppo_ tempo che non prego le Potenze, ed ho dimenticato tutte quelle formule. 

-Ora esageri, _Nolimo_ \- Elrond scosse la testa. Parlando in quel modo, si rese conto che aveva ragione. Poteva essere lui stesso ansioso all’idea di comunicare quella notizia alla suocera, ma dama Galadriel era una persona ragionevole. Sì, le avrebbe scritto al più presto possibile, non appena avesse avuto modo di discutere con Celebrìan di quella faccenda. -Perché dovrebbe riaprire vecchie faide, perché dovrebbe avere motivo di volere la tua testa, quando ancora la Terra di Mezzo fatica a riprendersi da ciò che è avvenuto in questi secoli? Ancora piangiamo la morte di Gil Galad, il cui sacrificio ha permesso la sconfitta di Sauron. Elendil e i suoi figli sono morti con lui, e molti altri valorosi. Noi elfi non ci riprenderemo mai più da questa guerra, forse. Númenor è sprofondata nel mare per il volere di Eru poco meno di due secoli fa, e il regno di mio fratello non esiste più. Chi di noi, dopo tutto questo, vorrebbe riportare alla luce antichi dolori? Chi mai potrebbe pensarlo?

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, come Maglor soppesasse le sue parole. Poi Elrond lo vide sospirare.- Va bene. Ma te l’ho detto: se Artanis crede di vedermi strisciare, si sbaglia di grosso. Ritengo di avere pagato a sufficienza. Parlerò con lei … ma parlerò da pari a pari, non mi inginocchierò in cerca di perdono. L’unico di cui a cui mai potrei chiedere perdono per ciò che ho fatto, sei tu … tu e mia madre, e mia moglie, che però non si trovano da questo lato del mare. Nessun altro potrà mai chiedermi di farlo.

-Ti capisco, _Nolimo_ \- Elrond annuì. Sì, decisamente Maglor conservava ancora la sua vecchia fierezza. Era più facile staccare un drago dal suo oro che un Fëanoriano dal suo orgoglio. _Galadriel capirà_ , pensò. _Nemmeno a lei piace supplicare il perdono altrui: è per quello che rifiutò l’offerta dei Valar. Può forse biasimare suo cugino, se la pensa come lei?_.

Si ritrovò a sospirare. Aveva sempre sospettato di sapere già da dove venisse la leggendaria rivalità tra dama Galadriel e i figli di Fëanor: ambedue le parti in gioco erano troppo orgogliose per abbassarsi a un compromesso. 

D’impulso, posò la mano sulla sinistra di Maglor, quella sana. - Sei in questo mondo da più tempo di me, dovresti sapere che trovare un accordo non significa sottomettersi e rinunciare al tuo orgoglio … Sai, io stesso ho imparato un paio di cose, quand’ ero nel Lindon. Se riesco a metterti in una posizione di forza, facendole capire che hai il mio appoggio in qualunque decisione tu prenda, ti mostreresti a lei come un pari.

In realtà, l’ultima cosa che desiderava in quel momento di pace dato dalla sconfitta di Sauron era addentrarsi nuovamente nelle finezze della politica, ma per Maglor questo ed altro.

-Interessante- Maglor non scostò la mano, anzi alzò appena un angolo della bocca, nell’abbozzo di un sorriso.- Sapevo che non avrei avuto delusioni, da questo punto di vista. Maedhros sarebbe fiero del fatto che sei riuscito ad imparare come destreggiarti in politica.

Era la prima volta che nominava Maedhros, dal momento in cui era arrivato ad Imladris. Il cuore di Elrond fece un sussulto. _Maedhros …_

Se il pensiero di Maglor disperso gli aveva fatto male, la morte di Maedhros gliene aveva fatto ancora di più. 

Per qualche istante, gli sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo, così indietro, quando era stato così sperduto e solo, come non lo era mai stato nemmeno quando era stato rapito dalla casa dei suoi genitori, poiché almeno all’epoca aveva Elros accanto a sé, ora invece perfino lui l’avrebbe abbandonato, così come l’avevano abbandonato Maedhros e Maglor, il destino di morte degli Uomini che allungava sempre più le sue gelide dita su di lui, e che un giorno sarebbe giunto anche per suo fratello, e gli avrebbe portato via quanto aveva di più caro … 

-Già- la voce gli uscì ferma, malgrado dentro di lui albergasse il gelo.- Forse lo sarebbe. 

-Certo. D’altra parte si affezionò a voi, per quanto non lo mostrasse. Ma Nelyo è sempre stato … _riservato_ a proposito dei suoi sentimenti. Ci ha messo così tanto a capire che vi voleva bene, malgrado tutto. Non è stato mai più davvero lo stesso, dopo la morte dei nostri fratelli, e dopo la morte sul campo di Findekáno Astaldo.- sospirò.

-Già- all’epoca non aveva avuto modo di capire che genere di sentimenti vi fossero tra Maedhros e suo cugino, Fingon il Valoroso, anche perché lo stesso primogenito di Fëanor era estremamente riservato sulla sua vita privata, e veloce a far zittire qualsiasi pettegolezzo. Era stato molto dopo, che Elrond aveva avuto modo di mettere assieme i pezzi. 

-Credo che sia orgoglioso di te, nel saperti Signore di Imladris, nel sapere il punto a cui sei arrivato- la voce di Maglor era calma e dolce, nel dire quelle parole, senza traccia di amarezza e di dolore, e risollevò un po’ il cuore di Elrond, quello stesso cuore che era a pezzi per il ricordo di Maedhros.- Così come lo sarebbe stato di Elros, nel saperlo Re di Númenor … Il più grande Re degli Uomini …. Gli Uomini che al nostro arrivo in Endor disprezzammo così tanto, nella nostra stoltezza, salvo avere modo di ricrederci sul loro valore.

-Sì, lo sarebbe stato- Elrond guardava ad Ovest, come se non ci fossero le montagne ed il fiume di fronte a lui, ma il mare, profondo e sterminato, e lontano, un’isola che sorgeva da esso, punteggiata di boschi e candide città, illuminata dallo splendore di una stella. -Elros fu il più grande dei Re mortali. Ne sarebbe stato così fiero.

Si chiese come Maglor avesse saputo della scelta di Elros, della sua decisione di morire come un uomo, e che ne avesse pensato. Una parte di sé era morta con Elros, quando era sopraggiunto il momento della sua fine: un vuoto che non se n’era mai andato da lui, che nemmeno l’amore per Celebrìan o per i loro figli erano riusciti a soffocare. 

-Come io lo sono. Elrond- gli posò la mano sulla spalla.- Non sarò un esperto nell’ _osanwë_ , ma riesco a sentire il tumulto che hai dentro. Se te la senti, parla. Io sono qui per te, esattamente come tu sei qui per me.

-Oh, Eru- Elrond conficcò le dita nel legno.- _Oh, Eru_. Se quella maledetta notte fossi riuscito ad arrivare, a parlarvi, a _salvarvi_ … Ora Maedhros sarebbe qui con noi. Ora tu saresti felice, e anche lui. Saresti potuto tornare in Aman da tua madre, o da tua moglie, e sarebbe andato tutto bene. È stata tutta colpa mia.

-No, non lo è stata- Maglor parlava piano.- Fu una scelta _mia_ , ciò che accadde quella notte, mia e di Maedhros, e non devi portarti il peso delle nostre colpe. E non hai idea di quanto abbia ringraziato Eru che tu e tuo fratello non foste lì. Se vi fosse successo qualcosa …- lasciò la frase in sospeso.- Elrond, ti prego. Nulla di ciò che ho deciso io è stata colpa tua. Nulla di ciò che ha deciso Maedhros è stata colpa tua. 

-Non mi sono dato pace per così tanto tempo …-Elrond non riusciva nemmeno ad alzare lo sguardo.

-Perché, credi che per me sia stato diverso? Ma vedila così: ora possiamo aiutarci a vicenda. Ora io sono venuto in tale luogo per cercare pace, dopo tutti i miei anni di infinito girovagare …- la mano di Maglor era sempre sulla sua spalla.- Per lungo tempo mi sono sentito come se non appartenessi né al mondo dei vivi, né al mondo dei morti dove si trovavano mio padre e i miei fratelli. Ma ora sento che ci può essere dell’altro, che era tempo di cambiare. Noi Eldar evolviamo lentamente, ma anche per noi è impossibile arrendersi al cambiamento, ad un certo punto. Se hai bisogno di aiuto, sono qui per te, e lo sarò sempre d’ora in poi, così come tu sei qui per me.

-Sì, lo sono. - Elrond fu felice di non essere riuscito a piangere.- Ma Maedhros … 

-Credi che la sua morte non mi abbia straziato?- per quanto non potesse vederlo in viso, sapeva che aveva un’espressione triste.- Oh, Eru. Avrei quasi voluto seguirlo a Mandos, se il pensiero della collera di Námo non mi avesse trattenuto. Per lungo tempo non mi sono dato pace, nemmeno il dolore per la bruciatura del Silmaril mi ha fatto così tanto male … io stesso me ne sono accusato quanto te. Avrei voluto salvarlo così tanto …- scosse la testa.- Ma mi rendo conto che non avrei potuto far nulla. Quello era il destino che Maedhros si era scelto: dimostrare ai Valar che, malgrado tutto ciò per cui aveva combattuto fosse una menzogna, era ancora capace di scegliere che cosa fare di sé, che era ancora capace di sfidare Mandos e la sua punizione.- Udì un sospiro. - Ed è ciò che ha fatto, è stato l’autore del suo destino fino all’ultimo istante. Io spero solo che ora Mandos si sia addolcito, nei confronti della nostra stirpe, e che gli abbia permesso un po’ di pace con la persona che amava … 

-Io lo credo. D’altronde i Valar sanno essere meno crudeli di quanto pensi- Elrond posò le nocche sul tavolo. Avrebbe solo voluto avere la sicurezza di Maglor, la sua calma, la sua pace nel dire quelle cose … Maedhros poteva anche essersi riconciliato con Fingon, ma c’era la possibilità di una qualche felicità per loro nel regno dei morti? O la felicità era una cosa che spettava solo ai vivi?

Domande che non avrebbero trovato risposta, a meno che non avesse fatto come la sua antenata Lúthien, e fosse andato a fronteggiare Mandos nel buio delle sue Aule. A lui poteva essere solo concesso di fare ciò che poteva, nel tempo che aveva a disposizione. 

-Lo spero … la loro ira dovrebbe essersi placata, dopo che ci hanno guardato cadere nelle tenebre, l’uno dopo l’altro- Elrond lo vide stringere a forza il pugno.- È passata un’era, o quasi … 

Per qualche istante Elrond credette che sarebbe caduto nuovamente il silenzio, ma Maglor parlò, sorprendendolo.- Un’intera era passata a girovagare. È bello pensare che potrò mettere radici, per un po’.

Elrond lo guardò esterrefatto. Maglor aveva parlato poco di ciò che aveva fatto durante tutto quel tempo, tantomeno delle sue intenzioni per il futuro. Elrond non aveva osato fargli alcuna domanda a proposito, forse per il timore che avrebbe solo reso reali le sue paure che Maglor lo lasciasse, per la seconda volta.

-Così- prese una sedia e si sedette, misurando con cura le parole.- Hai deciso di fermarti dopo, come hai detto tu, tutto il tempo passato a girovagare?

-Già- Maglor incrociò le braccia.- Mi fermerò qui. Come posso rifiutare la tua ospitalità?

Elrond sentì il sollievo invaderlo.- Lo sai che la mia casa è sempre aperta per te. - esitò.- E sono lieto che tu voglia _mettere radici_ qui. Hai girovagato a lungo?

-Oh, più di quanto tu possa pensare- stranamente, sulle labbra di Maglor apparve un sorriso.- Credi che me ne sia rimasto sulla medesima spiaggia per tutto questo tempo? A un certo punto, sentii il bisogno di andarmene- aprì la mano, studiandosi la fasciatura.- Sono stato così lontano … Ho viaggiato attraverso le distese sterminate dell’Harad e del Rhûn. Sono quasi giunto fino alle Porte del Mattino, là dove passa il vascello del sole all’alba- _E Vingilot_ , pensò Elrond, ma non lo disse.- Ho visto così tanti posti, ognuno ricco di meraviglie, così tanti popoli diversi … Ho incontrato perfino i Moriquendi, sai, gli Avari delle terre inesplorate.- unì le punte delle dita.- Potrei scrivere per anni di ciò che ho visto, e ne verrebbe fuori un poema inferiore solo al _Noldolantë_.

Elrond scoprì di essere tremendamente curioso riguardo alle vicende di Maglor. Lui non aveva mai avuto lo spirito avventuroso di Elros - come diceva spesso Gil Galad, prendendolo in giro dolcemente, il sangue di Eärendil era alquanto annacquato in lui- ma sarebbe stato bello stare a sentire i suoi racconti. Sarebbe stato bello vederlo scrivere un altro poema.

-Beh, se tu lo facessi- posò le mani sul tavolo.- Sai che mi interesserebbe molto. E che ti procurerei tutto il materiale che ti possa servire.

Sorrise tra sé e sé. Pensare ad Elros gli aveva fatto tornare in mente un ricordo del lontano passato, il medesimo ricordo a cui aveva pensato quando il suo mentore aveva suonato per lui la prima sera: un usignolo di legno, ora racchiuso nell’argento e accuratamente conservato in un cassetto della sala del tesoro di Imladris, un dono che Maglor aveva fatto tanto prima a un bambino in lacrime, a cui non rimaneva più nessuno al mondo eccetto suo fratello, nel tentativo di consolarlo. 

Prima o poi lo avrebbe mostrato a Maglor, prima o poi gli avrebbe detto che aveva conservato quel ricordo, dopo tutti quegli anni.

-E tu sai che te ne sarei grato- Maglor si grattò la nuca.- Sì, questo è decisamente un bel posto per fermarsi, e scrivere il proprio poema con calma. Mi chiedo se nessun altro ci abbia mai pensato …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nolimo_ : 'maestro', o 'saggio', in Quenya. Soprannome gentilmente fornito da _melianar_
> 
> Quando si parla di Maglor, ci tengo a specificare che sono tutte speculazioni/headcanon. Da HoME III, The Lays of Beleriand, sappiamo che nelle prime versioni Maglor era destinato a morire annegato nell'onda che travolse il Beleriand alla fine della Guerra dell'Ira, ma a) si tratta di una versione molto vecchia, il destino di Maglor nel Silmarillion edito è incerto, e b) questa fic è pur sempre un What If. Quanto al fatto che si sia diretto a Sud e a Est, è anch'essa una speculazione mia, il canone dice solo che vagò per spiagge desolate, senza che ci venga dato a sapere di _quali_ spiagge si parli. (Nel canone del Silmarillion edito, è Daeron del Doriath a svanire ad Est per sempre, ed è così che nella fanfic di _kanako91_ ha modo di conoscere gli Avari) Ma la Terra di Mezzo è piuttosto vasta, e dubito che in un'era intera Maglor non si sia spostato un pochettino.  
>  E così, anche questo capitolo è andato! Se c'è qualsiasi cosa che non va in esso, se avete osservazioni da farmi, per favore fatemelo sapere :) sarebbe moltissimo d'aiuto, grazie!


End file.
